


Вы позволяете своим питомцам спать в кровати?

by Saysly



Series: Парни из зоомагазина [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Eating, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Feminization, Flogging, Gags, HYDRA Husbands, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Spanking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Когда Брок предложил позвать в их постель Стива Роджерса, Джек отнесся к этому со вполне понятным скептицизмом.





	Вы позволяете своим питомцам спать в кровати?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do You Allow Your Pets to Sleep on the Bed?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127461) by [daphnomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnomancy/pseuds/daphnomancy). 



> История была написана в подарок на день рождения замечательному автору ГТП mathildia.
> 
> Изначально предполагалось, что это будет коротенький рассказ, в котором по просьбе именинницы Стива оденут в [вот такую до хрена стремную сбрую с кляпом](http://www.ebay.com/itm/Heavy-duty-stainless-steel-genuine-Leather-ball-gag-adjustable-lockable-harness-/140738882205), которая появится ближе к концу истории, однако в результате повествование слегка немножко разрослось. И, к слову говоря, этот самый кляп довольно трудно описывать, но автор (с переводчиком, куда без него) не теряют надежды, что вышло как надо.
> 
> Плюс здесь есть крохотная отсылка, которую можно легко пропустить, если моргнуть не вовремя, к истории "Взлом и проникновение" lingua_mortua! Вместе с поклоном к "Мороженому" самой mathildia.
> 
> Заголовок взят из вопросника сайта знакомств, ответ на который может дать только ваше сердце. Автор слишком много времени проводит на этом сайте. (Если питомцем будет Стив Роджерс, то ответ "да". Несомненно.)
> 
> ВРОДЕ БЫ в теги загнано всё, о чем стоило предупредить. Это чистое незамутненное сюжетом порно, которое не стоит воспринимать слишком серьезно.

Когда Брок предложил позвать в их постель Стива Роджерса, Джек отнесся к этому со вполне понятным скептицизмом. Не было ли это тягой к девственникам? Брок, правда, активно не любил иметь дело с девственниками. Но Джек, в отличие от Брока, рос без особой привязанности к Капитану Америке, поэтому он не мог даже предположить, чего тот добивался. Так что да, оставалось только списать всё на девственность. Кто мог быть еще непорочней, чем чертов Капитан Америка?

Или дело было в том, что это был именно Капитан Америка? Он хотел трахнуть парня, который пытался положить всю Гидру?

Они втроем пошли на ужин. Ужин, из всех дурацких вещей, которыми могут заняться трое мужчин. Они мило болтали весь вечер, не затронув за весь разговор ни одной интересной темы. Брок на последней операции был ранен в голову. Наверное, всё дело было в этом. Джек продолжал пытаться поймать его взгляд, донести до него, насколько нелепым было происходящее, но каждый раз, когда они смотрели друг на друга, в глазах Брока посверкивало от предвкушения и опасности.

После того, как они закончили есть и направились к парковке за своей машиной и мотоциклом Стива, Брок затащил Стива в крошечную подворотню между двумя домами. Джек последовал за ними, оглядываясь через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не заметил.

— Брок, какого черта ты делаешь? — тихо спросил он. Брок прижал Роджерса к грязной кирпичной стене и удерживал раскрытой ладонью на груди.

Роджерс не сопротивлялся.

— Смотри, — прошептал Брок.

Его ладонь скользнула вверх и плотно легла на шею Стива, вторая зависла над его ширинкой.

— Брок, отпусти его…

Стив застонал, когда Брок одним пальцем провел по бугру в его штанах. Закрыл глаза, когда Брок сдавил его шею. Толкнулся бедрами вперед, отстраняясь от стены. Джек распахнул рот.

— Скажи Джеку, что ты сказал мне, Стив.

— Я сказал… сказал… никто не хочет до меня дотрагиваться. Меня никто, блядь, не трогает. Они относятся ко мне как к статуе в музее, прошло уже семьдесят лет с тех пор, как меня последний раз трахали.

— Семьдесят лет — это очень долго, да, Стиви?

Стив кивнул, краснота на его лице была заметна даже в тусклом свете фонаря.

— Я же сказал, что мы должны переспать с ним, Джек.

— Какого хрена? — ошеломленно отозвался Джек.

— Он отчаянно нуждается в этом, не так ли, Стиви?

— Да… — прошептал он.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы тебя трахнули, не так ли?

— Д-да…

Брок и Джек переглянулись. Джек видел голод в глазах Брока и был уверен, что точно такой же плещется в его собственных. Они в прошлом уже делили любовников, но это было по-другому. Это был Стив чертов Роджерс; более того, это был Стив Роджерс, просивший, чтобы до него дотронулись, чтобы его трахнули.

— Что скажешь, Стиви?

— Пожалуйста…

О, он не просто просил, он умолял об этом. Совсем как любит Брок. Что означало, совсем как любит Джек.

 

*

 

— Ну же, щенок, — прошипел Джек Стиву в ухо той ночью, жёстко трахая его сзади. Стив стонал вокруг члена Брока, едва давясь. — Ты кончишь для меня? Ты кончишь с хером во рту и вторым в твоей заднице?

На этих словах Стив кончил так бурно, что Джек испугался, что тот отключится. Ни один из них даже не трогал его член. Мальчишка был чертовски отчаявшимся. Джек с Броком продолжили грубо трахать его с обоих концов, пока он безвольно висел между ними, стонущий голодно и измученно. Они оба спустили в него почти одновременно. Джек грубо оттолкнул Стива на кровать и схватил Брока, сталкивая их лица, кусая его губы заявлением своих прав, благодаря его.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Стив наблюдал за ними, наглаживая свой член, снова твердеющий, смотрел на них снизу вверх, с расплывшимися зрачками, с розовыми припухшими губами.

— Достань кольцо, — прошептал Брок Джеку. Джек встал с кровати и пошел к шкафу, оглянувшись на звук скулежа Стива и обнаружив, что Брок туго сжал его член у основания. Бедра Стива дергались вверх в отчаянной жажде фрикций. Брок ухмыльнулся ему, Джек взял эрекционное кольцо и одну из самых больших анальных пробок для равновесия. Он перебросил кольцо Броку, который уверенно выхватил его из воздуха и плавным движением натянул мягкий, едва растягивающийся резиновый ободок на член Стива.

Сами Брок и Джек не любили использовать кольцо; это было не в их стиле. Точнее, это было в стиле Брока, но он не любил использовать его на себе или Джеке. Он любил использовать его на людях, которым не хватило мозгов держаться от них двоих подальше. У него в глазах появлялся блеск, когда он мучил любовников. Одна из вещей, заставивших Джека влюбиться в него.

Оно, вероятно, было узковато для Стива, но не похоже было, чтобы это хоть сколько-то беспокоило Брока, когда он потянулся за пробкой в руке Джека. Стив извивался на простынях, Джек забрался на постель и подтянул его ноги к груди, раскрывая задницу, пока Брок покрывал пробку смазкой, затолкнув затем ее в Стива одним быстрым движением. Стив вскрикнул и закусил губу. Пробка улеглась глубоко в нем, и, судя по выражению лица и сотрясавшей всё его тело дрожи, Джек мог с уверенностью сказать, что она стимулировала его простату. Его бедра продолжали судорожно двигаться, кожа блестела от пота. Стив выжидательно смотрел на него с Броком.

Джек хмыкнул в ответ на звериный оскал Брока и демонстративно зевнул, стараясь не рассмеяться от выражения лица Стива: его глаза становились всё больше, брови поднялись почти к линии роста волос. Брок потянулся и хрустнул шеей, затем устроился на постели рядом со Стивом, взяв его за запястье и принявшись ласково играть с его пальцами. Джек погасил свет и забрался в кровать с другой стороны от Стива, ухватив его второе запястье.

— Подождите, — прошептал в темноту Стив. — Что?..

— Засыпай, питомец.

Он захныкал, его бедра по-прежнему двигались, поэтому Джек устроил руку Стива ему под голову, чтобы зафиксировать, и надавил ему на живот. Стопы Стива скользили по постели, пока он пытался найти хоть какое-то облегчение для своего члена, и Брок тоже передвинулся, фиксируя вторую руку Стива, а затем крепко прижимая его и удерживая в таком положении.

— Стойте, подождите, я думал…

— Тссс, Стиви. Засыпай, — произнес Брок.

— Вы не можете просто…

Джек больно ущипнул его за сосок, Стив зашипел и замолк. Он продолжал извиваться, но больше ничего не говорил. Джек с Броком переглянулись над грудью Стива, встречаясь взглядами в последний раз. Это определенно было началом чего-то нового. Джек начал задремывать, водя ладонью вверх-вниз по груди Стива, снова и снова, ощущая под кожей дрожащие мышцы.

*

Несколько часов спустя проснувшийся Джек обнаружил Стива Роджерса с твердым и лиловым из-за кольца членом, вымотанным, пропотевшим, требовательно скулящим в утренний воздух. Джек некоторое время наблюдал за ним; Стив не заметил, что он проснулся. Он представлял из себя то еще зрелище. Джек не мог даже вообразить порно, где кто-нибудь выглядел настолько отчаявшимся, жаждущим кончить, жаждущим, чтобы к нему прикоснулись. Наконец Джек протянул руку и провел мягкой ладонью по его лицу.

— Тсс, щеночек. Не хочу разбудить Брока. — Неожиданно, Стив кивнул и закусил губу, снова замолкая. — Умничка.

Джек осознал, что они здорово влипли, когда Стив улыбнулся ему так широко, что едва не ослепил. Он ухмыльнулся в ответ и отвел волосы с влажного от пота лба Стива, глядя, как тот прикрыл глаза и снова прикусил губу, зарываясь глубже в постель между ним и Броком, безуспешно пытаясь лежать спокойно.

*

Когда они наконец позволили ему кончить — после того как Брок проснулся и прошелся по дому: в ванную, на кухню запустить кофеварку, в крошечную прачечную за свежей рубашкой — Стив едва мог издать звук, настолько измученным он был. Оргазм прокатился по всему его телу. После того, как всё остановилось, он рухнул в постель трясущимся месивом. Брок трахнул его еще раз, Стив взял член Джека в руку и принялся ему дрочить. Брок с Джеком кончили и встали заняться завтраком и принять душ. Вымотанный Стив лежал на постели, не уверенный, что делать, пока мужчины не поменялись местами на кухне и в ванной, и Брок проворковал ему:  
— Идем, нельзя опаздывать на работу, Стив.

Стив на минуту уставился на Брока, как будто полностью позабыл о существовании мира за пределами комнаты, потом медленно, неуверенно поднял себя в сидячее положение и так же медленно попытался встать на ноги. Он едва мог двигаться, и Брок хмыкнул, подхватил его и затолкал в душ, в то время как Джек на кухне занялся тостами.

*

Стив последовал за ними на следующий вечер, и каждый вечер после. Как щенок. При любом раскладе прозвище выглядело уместным. Он хотел угодить Джеку и Броку, хотел быть с ними. Как щенок, он грустил, когда им приходилось расставаться, и, как щенок, сиял, когда они снова были вместе. Если бы у него был хвост, он бы вилял им, когда они шли к нему в холле Трискелиона. Он, наверное, даже приносил бы им мячик, если бы они его бросали.

— Так у тебя нет никаких табу, ты это пытаешься нам сказать? — спросил Джек несколько ночей спустя. Они сидели в гостиной, ели пиццу и этот ужин был намного интереснее, чем первая попытка. Во-первых, Стив был обнажен, а Брок и Джек все еще одеты, а во-вторых, пицца была намного лучше, чем причудливое дерьмо в том ресторане.

— Нет, — ответил Стив с застенчивой улыбкой. — Думаю, нет.

Джек помычал.  
— Это…

Ненормально, подсказала Джеку взрослая, ответственная часть его мозга. Показатель наличия возможной психологической травмы или низкого уровня самооценки. Джек с Броком обменялись взглядами, и он знал, о чем они оба думают.

Это чертовски многообещающе.

— Черт побери, Джек, я думаю, он нам позволит даже насрать в его рот.

Джек кинул взгляд на Стива, захлопнувшего рот и демонстративно не сказавшего что-нибудь вроде: «Стоп, нет, об этом не может быть и речи».

Как полагается нормальному человеку.

— Твою ж мать, — пробормотал Джек.

— Тебе повезло, что нас не заводят такие вещи, Стиви.

— А что вас заводит? — спросил он.

Они молча рассматривали Стива. Брока заводили страдания, если говорить начистоту. Он получал огромное удовольствие, наблюдая за тем, как люди разваливаются на части. Точнее, его заводило разрушать людей. Он бы растягивал издевательства на дни, недели, месяцы, если бы мог, но обычно их третий никогда столько не выдерживал. Они быстро одумывались. Стив пока не проявил ни капли наличия здравого смысла.

Джека заводил Брок. Джек готов был делать что угодно, если это сделает Брока счастливым. Джека заводило ломать людей под наблюдением Брока, потому что Брок от этого кончал. Они отлично подходили друг другу в этом плане, потому что Джек отлично умел ломать людей. Черт, когда-то он сломал Брока, и теперь они оба были неразлучны.

И они оба хотели затрахать Стива, так чтобы он больше не мог ходить. Таковы были факты.

— Смотреть, на что ты способен, — Брок наконец ответил за них двоих.

Глаза Стива стали чуть больше после этого, он затих, по его скулам разливался ставший уже знакомым румянец. Это было правдой. Они продолжали давить на Стива, но его, похоже, устраивало абсолютно всё. Это было упоительно. Часть Джека стремилась продолжить копать глубже и глубже, чтобы найти, что наконец заставит Стива дрогнуть, сломать его, просто потому что он знал — когда это произойдет, Брок будет улыбаться той ослепительной ухмылкой, в которую когда-то Джек влюбился.

Он сделает что угодно ради этой ухмылки. Он обожает делать Брока счастливым.

Стив закусил губу и кивнул. Может быть, это было началом конца, Джек еще не знал

— Что заводит тебя, Стив?

Тот чуть выставил подбородок вперед, вскинул непреклонный взгляд. Усмехнулся одним ртом, не доводя улыбку до глаз.  
— Всё, что вы можете предложить.

Джек протянул руку и взял Стива за подбородок. Тот очень аккуратно опустил тарелку с пиццей на кофейный столик и почти сумел удержать его взгляд. Он отвернулся в последний момент, уставившись в пол.

— Ты сильно пожалеешь об этих словах, щенок.

Стив ухмыльнулся, по-прежнему не глядя на них.  
— Заставь меня.

*

Ладно, у Стива Роджерса было одно табу. Он, правда, не знал, что это именно оно; он ничего не знал о стоп-словах и обычной херне, сопровождавшей эксцентричный секс, поэтому Джек с Броком просто смотрели, как он едва заметно каменеет глазами и притворяется, что его это не беспокоит.

Стив Роджерс ненавидел, когда его называли «Капитан Америка».

Брок с Джеком не злоупотребляли этим, решив сохранить для особенных случаев. Они очень быстро обнаружили недовольство Стива и решили использовать его с наибольшей выгодой.

Однако Джеку приходилось прикладывать невероятные усилия, чтобы сдерживать себя. Не шептать «Капитан Америка — шлюха», пока он вдалбливался в него, или удерживал на месте, пока Брок одной рукой резал его на ленточки, а второй дрочил. Потому что Стив был шлюхой. Он даже не осознавал этого, но он так отчаянно жаждал их внимания, что на это было больно смотреть. Это было безумием. У малыша не было ни инстинкта самосохранения, ни зачатков самоуважения.

Джек хотел вгрызться в плоть Стива и сожрать его заживо, потому что Брок бы кончил от этого.

Джеку было любопытно, отличается ли вкус крови супер-солдата от человеческой. Она точно не будет такой же сладкой, как у Брока, но Джек готов был поставить на то, что кровь Стива по вкусу займет второе место.

*

— Эй, ты что-то заказывал? — спросил Джек, заходя в квартиру и проверяя почту за несколько дней. Он сжал толстый конверт со своим именем, пытаясь вспомнить, ждал ли он посылку. Швырнув счета на низкий столик у входа, он шагнул глубже внутрь.

— Мы здесь.

Джек вошел в гостиную на звук хриплых стонов. Он прислонился к дверному косяку, пока Брок завязывал последнюю веревку.

Стив Роджерс был обмотан как индюшка на день благодарения. Он лежал на кожаном диване и извивался. Его руки были связаны за спиной, грудь и плечи крест-накрест пересекали красные веревки, спускаясь вниз по телу. Веревка уходила к паху, и Джек предположил, что она шла между ягодицами, удерживая пробку или вибратор, и на промежность плотно и крепко давил узел, если Джек хоть что-то знал о Броке.

А Брока он знал. Знал достаточно хорошо, чтобы не сомневаться, что более тонкий шнур, обвиваший член и яйца Стива, был затянут слишком туго; то же касалось и регулируемых зажимов на сосках.

Веревки покрывали полностью ноги Стива, удерживая его в полной неподвижности. Он был с кляпом и плотной повязкой на глазах.

— О, ты бы себя видел, щеночек, — промурлыкал Джек, обходя диван и подходя к Броку. Он запустил руку в волосы Стива, и тот вздрогнул от прикосновения.

— Он не слышит тебя. Беруши, — сказал Брок.

— Ясно. — Он огладил Стива еще одним взглядом, прежде чем повернулся к Броку и поцеловал его. Так было немного легче, зная, что Стив их не видит и не слышит. Джек никогда не стеснялся зрителей, но был закрытым человеком по характеру.

— Прости, — сказал Брок, когда они отстранились друг от друга. — Ты что-то спрашивал?

— Да. Ты что-то заказывал?

— Ах да. Новую игрушку. — Он фыркнул. — Для нашей новой игрушки.

Джек не удостоил вниманием плохую шутку.  
— Почему пришло на мое имя?

— eBay.

— А. — Аккаунт на eBay был у Джека, Брок жил на Амазоне. В качестве компромисса аккаунт на Etsy они завели под именем «Брок Роллинз», что каждый раз заставляло Джека немного краснеть, когда оттуда что-то приходило (к счастью, они очень редко находили там что-то интересное, за что Джек постоянно благодарил свою звезду удачи).

— Открывай.

Джек надорвал конверт и засунул в него руку. Ухмыльнулся, когда увидел, как сделанный Брок заказ невинно улегся ему на ладонь. Поигрался немного, вертя из стороны в сторону, тестируя, проверяя кожу.

— Тебе нравится?

— Очень. Хочешь использовать его сейчас?

— Нет. Я тут начал кое-что планировать. Подумал о переделке свободной комнаты. Надо сделать ее немного веселее. Немного устойчивей для супер-солдатской силы?

Джек выгнул бровь.  
— А это не слишком?

— Я думаю, мы должны ему сказать, — прошептал Брок. — Я хочу сказать ему. Я хочу довести его до полной отключки, скрутить так, чтобы он не мог уйти, чтобы отчаянно хотел кончить, и тогда мы скажем ему и посмотрим, что произойдет дальше, Джек. Потом я хочу запереть его. Я хочу оставить его. Сделать его нашим, заставить его забыть собственное имя. И я хочу, чтобы на нем было это, когда мы это сделаем.

Джеку не нужно было раздумывать над этим.  
— Все, что ты хочешь, детка. Это даже не вопрос, ты знаешь об этом.

Брок поцеловал его, глубоко и страстно. Джек кинул посылку на стул, когда они расцепились, и толкнул Брока на диван, на ноги Стиву. Тот от неожиданности вскрикнул за кляпом и завозился под Броком. Джек снова поцеловал Брока, вжимая его в диван и игнорируя Стива, развратно и медленно водя губами, трахая рот Брока языком.

Стив издал тихий всхлип под ними. Джек бросил на него взгляд и увидел, что Брок трется о пах Стива, пока они целуются, почти грубо нажимая на его член своей задницей, наверняка стирая кожу Стива жесткой тканью джинсов.

— Ты такой злой, — прошептал Джек в кожу Брока, прежде чем укусил его за шею.

— Ему это нравится, все нормально.

Джек фыркнул и начал расстегивать штаны Брока, запустив руку ему между ног и уверенно сжав. Брок застонал и толкнулся вверх бедрами, заставив Стива снова извиваться. Джек начал дрочить Броку, проворачивая запястье у самой головки, как тот любил, и Брок снова его поцеловал. Подобравшись к самому краю, Брок схватил Джека за запястье и заставил остановиться. Взяв член в свою руку, он повернулся и кончил Стиву на лицо и грудь. Стив выгнулся в своих путах на мгновение и рухнул обратно, тяжело дыша через нос и поскуливая.

Брок откинулся на диван, на Стива.  
— Приготовить что-нибудь на ужин?

— Я думал сделать заказ.

— Уверен? Я могу…

— Да. Хочешь что-нибудь итальянское? Джино? — Конечно, Брок хотел, это было его любимое место.

— Ты ко мне слишком добр.

Джек поцеловал его еще раз, теперь нежнее. Ночь обещала быть очень хорошей.

*

Их ночи начали проходить по шаблону. Скрутить Стива в какую-нибудь акробатическую позу, возбудить до максимума, лишить любого шанса кончить, а затем оставить там, где им вздумается, и отправиться на перестройку комнаты для него.

Стив любил веревки. Стив любил кляпы, чем больше, тем лучше; порой Джек был уверен, что они сломают ему челюсть прежде, чем он скажет, что кляп слишком большой. Стив очень любил зажимы для сосков, настолько, что обиженно дулся, когда Джек или Брок решали их не использовать. Стиву нравилось ощущать боль, а Джеку боль нравилось причинять, поэтому каждый раз, когда Стив дулся или капризничал, они оба наслаждались, когда Джек отвешивал ему хорошую затрещину.

Он не наказывал его на самом деле. Стив не представлял, что такое наказание. Но солидный удар заставлял его зрачки разрастись, заставлял отчаянно захотеть большего.

Стиву нравилось, когда его трахали, грубо, нравилось больше, чем сосать член (что он обожал делать, и учился делать это всё лучше; однако, им все еще надо было работать над его рвотным рефлексом). Естественно, он обожал кончать, и Джек с Броком с самого начала решили, что кончать ему можно только с чьим-то членом в заднице, или по их разрешению. Иногда они не давали ему кончить по несколько дней кряду. Они трахали его и затыкали пробкой, чтобы удержать внутри сперму, и это Стив тоже любил.

— Тебе нравится, питомец? — однажды спросил его Джек. — Мы не очень-то ласковы по отношению к тебе.

Он надеялся, что это подтолкнет Стива вести себя более разумно, согласовать что-нибудь. Может быть, дело было в том, что это был Капитан Америка, но Джеку хотелось, чтобы Стив выиграл эту битву. Стив проигрывал по всем фронтам и даже не замечал этого. Он даже не знал, что сражается.

— Это приятно, — признался Стив. — Как будто я полезный. Вам двоим же это нравится, так?

В любой нормальной ситуации, Джек понимал это, такой подход не был здоровым. Им с Броком на деле не стоило поощрять подобное отношение. Но это был Стив чертов Роджерс, и он, вероятно, был самой идеальной игрушкой, которую они могли найти. Он готов был немного отодвинуть в сторону то, что описывалось терминами безопасности, разумности и согласованности.

И Брок обожал Стива. Он не был в него влюблен, но он совершенно точно не скучал с ним. Джек подозревал, что пройдет очень много времени, прежде чем это случится, и точно не раньше, чем они откроют ему свой секрет. Джек был рад наблюдать за тем, как Брок часами мучает парня, даже ради одной, той самой дикой, пьяной ухмылки, расцветавшей на нем, когда он заканчивал играть со Стивом. Что угодно, что делает Брока счастливым. Это было просто.

*

Джек запланировал кое-что особенное ко дню рождения Брока. Стив, что не удивительно, был чертовски рад помочь. Что угодно, лишь бы Брок ему улыбнулся. Джек мог это понять. Зубастая ухмылка Брока действовала и на него.

— Так где ты научился накладывать макияж? — спросил Стив с закрытыми глазам, пока Джек выравнивал тон его кожи.

— У одной королевы по имени Лерой из Гарлема. Сиди смирно.

— Броку нравятся такие вещи?

— Броку нравишься ты. С этим ты просто будешь нравится ему еще сильнее.

— А тебе я нравлюсь?

Джек растерянно моргнул и остановился на мгновение, чтобы взглянуть Стиву в глаза.  
— Тебя это беспокоит?

— Я знаю, что ты не хотел меня поначалу.

— Я был настроен скептически, но теперь это прошло. Я сделаю для Брока что угодно.

— Я просто… — он помолчал, прикусив губу. — Вы с Броком были раньше. Я не…

— Не стоит волноваться об этом, щеночек. Мы с Броком — единое целое. Ты — дополнение, да? Ему нравится, когда ты рядом. Значит, мне нравится, когда ты рядом.

— Ты уверен?

— Да. — Он хмыкнул и ущипнул Стива за щеку.

Стив покраснел, и Джек вернулся к работе над его лицом. Он и до этого хорошо выглядел, несмотря на немного искривленный нос, но немного контуринга и немного туши делали его образ чище. Джек добавил тени и подводку, скрыл пару неудачных точек консилером, наложил румяна и завершил помадой.

Он встретился с Броком в дверях, когда вернулся.  
— Привет, хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.

— Да? — Они легко поцеловались, открыли дверь и прошли на кухню, чтобы убрать торт. — И что ты придумал?

— Стив в спальне. Я пытался придумать, что мы с ним можем сделать особенного. Приукрасил его для тебя, но работа еще не завершена.

Джек рассказал Броку свой план, и тот едва не захихикал при мысли об этом. Он снова поцеловал Джека, взял его за руку и чуть ли не бегом направился в спальню. При виде Стива на кровати Брок восторженно ахнул. Джек не мог обвинять его. Тот выглядел невероятно. Его застенчивая улыбка Броку была очаровательной, и ответная ухмылка Брока окупила все усилия с лихвой.

— У тебя вещи готовы? — спросил он Джека, садясь на кровать к Стиву.

— Ага. Сейчас достану.

Джек рылся в шкафу под звук заглушенного стона Стива и хмыканья Брока. Он достал специальный зажим с иглами и небольшой ювелирный футляр. Когда он подошел к кровати с другой стороны и начал раскладывать вещи, Стив озадаченно свел брови.

— Черт, какой же ты хорошенький, — пробормотал Брок, водя большим пальцем по нижней губе Стива. — Я бы держал тебя в таком виде вечно.

— Ты можешь, — прошептал Стив в ответ. Все трое замерли на мгновение, оглушенные этими словами. Похоже было на то, что Стив даже не осознавал сказанное, пока слова не вырвались из его рта. Он отвернулся, насколько мог на кровати. — Простите.

Брок улыбнулся.  
— Не извиняйся. — Они поцеловались, и это было изумительным зрелищем. Стив красиво расслабился, а Брок уверенно и спокойно его брал. Джек водил ладонью по затянутому в чулок бедру Стива, и тот подрагивал под ними. Когда они отстранились, Джек протянул Броку длинный зажим.

— Что это? — спросил Стив.

— Увидишь, — ответил он, опуская зажим на живот Стива. Брок начал играть с его грудью, сводя вместе мышцы. Джек завороженно наблюдал. Брок прокатывал соски между пальцами, и Стив тихонько стонал, выгибаясь навстречу ласкам. — Боже, посмотри на эти сиськи, Джек, — протянул Брок. — Как у телки.

Джек улыбнулся. Грудь Стива была для Брока самой любимой частью его тела. После того, как они обнаружили, насколько чувствительными были его соски, Брок мог часами играться с ними. Джек знал, что, если бы на Стиве не было надето эрекционное кольцо — ставшее одной из любимых игрушек Брока — тот мог бы кончить от чистого внимания к груди. Его соски были источником множества развлечений для Джека и Брока.

— Тебе нравится это, питомец? — спросил Джек у Стива, уже зная ответ. Он протянул руку к одному из сосков и приласкал его. — Тебе нравится, когда мы играем с твоими сиськами?

— Д-да, — послушно прошептал Стив. Они с самого начала обговорили, что Стив обязан отвечать на любой заданный вопрос, разве что он был с кляпом во рту; но даже тогда от него ожидалось, что он кивнет или покачает головой. Стив сколько угодно мог считать, что они проверяют его состояние, но на деле они настояли на этом, потому что обоим нравилось слышать, как он делает признания по подсказке. Его закрытые веки трепетали, и он елозил по кровати, тяжело дыша.

— У тебя очень чувствительные соски, Стиви, — пробормотал Брок в его шею. — Но они очень простые. — Стив чуть нахмурился — он совершенно не выносил критику, но быстро прятал свое разочарование. Джек заметил, но он не знал, видел ли это Брок. Он старался быть добрее к Стиву, когда они не дрались. Это было странно, правда. Однако, какое бы разочарование тот ни испытывал от этого комментария, оно быстро растворилось, когда Брок наклонился и бережно прикусил плоть на груди Стива. — Нам стоит добавить им немного цвета, как думаешь?

— Ч-что?

Брок не ответил, они с Джеком продолжили забавляться с сосками Стива. Через некоторое время Джек взял оба в руки, а Брок потянулся за зажимом и иглой. Джек достал несколько разных украшений на выбор, и Брок выбрал две штанги с крошечными голубыми сапфирами на краях. Ну удивление стильно. Стив не обращал внимание ни на что, кроме ощущений в сосках, и не замечал, чем занят Брок, не заметил даже, когда тот приставил зажим к правому соску. Прижав его грудь одной рукой и поддерживая зажим пальцами, Брок быстрым движением толкнул иглу через сосок Стива в отверстие на зажиме.

Стив закричал, толкнувшись бедрами над кроватью, распахнув рот в долгом стоне, его тело пыталось найти хоть какое-то трение для обделенного вниманием члена, на котором трепетал красный бант. С каждым вздохом из его горла вырывался скулящий звук, его взгляд отчаянно метался между Броком и Джеком, лицо раскраснелось, губы были влажными и сочными. Он смотрел расфокусированным взглядом, моргая сквозь марево возбуждения. Брок протянул первую штангу и закрепил наконечник.

Стив втягивал полные легкие воздуха и трясся, когда наконец смог посмотреть на свою грудь и на пирсинг.

— Ого… — выдохнул он.

— Тебе нравится?

— Да. — Он не мог отвести глаз. — Это как… — он быстро моргал широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Готов к следующему?

— Дайте мне минутку?

Стив откинулся на подушку, всё его тело тряслось, бедра без толку толкались в воздух. Джек кинул взгляд вниз и увидел, что его член крепко стоял и беспрерывно тек, невзирая на кольцо.

— Как думаешь, ты кончишь, когда мы сделаем второй, питомец?

— Без сомнения, — вздохнул Стив.

— Что ж, тогда, полагаю, ты сначала должен это заработать.

Стив всхлипнул, но тут же закрыл рот, елозя задницей по простыням, пока Джек с Броком водили по нему ладонями, по корсету и чулкам. Быстро переглянувшись, они остановились, оставив Стива без прикосновений. Ухмыльнувшись, Брок перелез через Стива и втянул Джека в поцелуй, пока тот расстегивал его ширинку, освобождая член. Брок снял рубашку и вывернулся из штанов, затем улегся рядом со Стивом. Джек помог Стиву подняться на колени и оседлать Брока. Он вынул из него пробку, вырвав из Стива гортанный стон, и опустил его на член Брока. Кулаки Стива сжимались, связанные за спиной, а руки Брока обхватили бедра по краю корсета, где черный атлас встречался с бледной кожей.

— Заработай это, Стив.

Он кивнул и начал медленно двигаться вверх и вниз по погруженному в него члену. Его рот распахнулся, пока он разрабатывал себя, сжимаясь вокруг Брока, выдыхая стоны как заправская шлюха.

— Сожми его, — прошептал. — Пожалуйста…

— Ты так мило просишь об этом, как я могу отказать? — Брок ухмыльнулся, протянул руку и сжал только что проколотый сосок, заставив Стива всхлипнуть. Джек был уверен, что он невероятно туго сжался вокруг Брока, он протянул руку и начал оглаживать член Стива, вызвав у него новые рыдания.

— Ты очень хорошенький, питомец, — прошептал Джек Стиву на ухо. — И ты будешь выглядеть еще чудесней, когда мы украсим твой второй сосок. Ты даже не сможешь спать, так хорошо они будут ощущаться. Ты будешь носить их постоянно, слышишь меня? Каждый раз, когда ты будешь двигаться, когда будешь переодевать рубашку, когда будешь бросать свой чертов щит, ты будешь ощущать их, и ты будешь помнить, что принадлежишь нам.

— О-ооо, боже, — простонал Стив.

Брок выпрямился и жадно накрыл рот Стива своим, опустив ладонь, чтобы дрочить ему вместе с Джеком. Стив издавал восхитительные звуки, и Брок проглатывал их все. Стив поскуливал и извивался на его члене, пытаясь прижаться грудью к Броку, чтобы потереться пирсингом.

Брок перевернул его на спину и начал трахать жёстко и глубоко, забросив ногу Стива себе на плечо.

— Сделай второй, — сказал Брок Джеку. — Я хочу почувствовать, как он кончает от иглы.

Джек снял кольцо с члена Стива, и тот зажмурился, стараясь не кончить раньше времени.

Джек подхватил зажим и сжал необработанный сосок. Положил ладонь на грудь Стива, ощущая, как она поднимается и опускается от тяжелого дыхания. Брок держал зажим в ровном положении, и Джек аккуратно продел иглу.

Стив кончил с криком, и за ним с криком последовал Брок, и только Джеку хватило остатков выдержки, чтобы продеть вторую штангу в сосок и закрутить наконечник, пока Стив с Броком дико и неряшливо целовались, приходя в себя после оргазма.

Брок нащупал пробку и ввел обратно в задницу Стива, затем начал собирать его сперму с черного корсета и переносить пальцами в рот Стива. Тот охотно ее проглатывал, с жадностью и стонами. Корсет придется отдавать в химчистку, и Джеку не хотелось представлять объяснения по поводу происхождения пятен. Он, наверное, просто заставит Стива это сделать.

Стив задыхался и поскуливал, когда Джек наклонился и лизнул его сосок. Он был дрожащим и потерянным, совсем как любил Брок, что означало — совсем как любил Джек. Его ресницы подрагивали, глаза закатывались, и он никак не мог восстановить дыхание.

Джек усмехнулся паре, обжимавшейся подобно озабоченным подросткам, слез с кровати и пошел на кухню за тортом и парой вилок. Они помогли Стиву сесть, прислонившись к изголовью, но ни один даже не подумал развязать его. Они ели прямо из упаковки, периодически скармливая понемногу и Стиву. Раз в иногда один из них щелкал пальцем по свежему пирсингу, заставляя Стива шипеть, наклоняться или извиваться. Яркий румянец растекался от его щек вниз по груди.

— Мы можем дать тебе другой пирсинг, если тебе не нравится голубой, — предложил Джек.

— Это любимый цвет Брока. Мне нравится.

Джек улыбнулся и ласково взъерошил волосы Стива, протягивая ему еще кусочек торта.  
— Но у нас есть и другие варианты, мы можем их менять. Готов поспорить, Брок захочет как-нибудь испытать колечки.

— По какой-то особой причине?

Джек повернул голову Стива и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— Потому что на них можно прицепить другие вещи, Стиви. Это идеальный способ посадить питомца на поводок.

Стив растерянно распахнул рот.  
— О, — тихо выдохнул он, и его глаза затуманились.

— Ты можешь отказаться, — подсказал ему Брок, как он порой делал, когда они играли со Стивом.

«Нет, не можешь», произнес голос в голове Джека, но это не имело значения. Стив никогда не отказывался.

— Но я бы с удовольствием вдел тебе в соски кольца, стянул твои сиськи цепью, плотно и туго…

Стив завозился. У него едва не текли слюни от предвкушения.  
— Я хочу это. Я хочу это сделать.

— Умничка.

Стив солнечно улыбнулся им обоим. Его зависимость от похвал могла однажды доставить ему серьезные неприятности, лениво подумал Джек, потом понял, что они с Броком и были теми самыми неприятности. У Стива снова вставал, и его глаза бегали между Броком и Джеком. Он закусил губу, ожидая чего-то.

Брок закатил глаза.  
— Да, Стив?

— Джек не кончил.

— Это не мой день рождения, — легко ответил Джек, кладя в рот еще кусок торта.

— Однако, он тоже заслуживает подарка, — протянул Брок. — Он сделал тебя таким красивым.

— Почему бы вам, мальчики, не расплатиться со мной в мой день рождения?

— Когда у тебя день рождения? — спросил Стив.

— Примерно через месяц.

— И что ты хочешь?

Джек с Броком обменялись ухмылками.  
— Я уверен, Брок поможет тебе что-нибудь придумать, — наконец ответил Джек.

— Кто-то в кого-то влюбился, а, Стиви? — Стив покраснел. — Не волнуйся, мне он тоже нравится.

— Ты прямо отлично разбираешься в людях, разумеется.

— Кто бы говорил.

Джек фыркнул и встал с постели, забирая вилки и остатки торта на кухню, в то время как Брок вновь принялся забавляться со Стивом. Джек сполоснул вилки и положил их в посудомойку, сделал глоток из упаковки молока, чтобы смыть привкус шоколада изо рта. Хрустнул спиной и вернулся в спальню, где обнаружил, что Стив стоит на коленях на полу, спиной к Броку, сидящему на краю кровати.

— Он очень хотел поблагодарить тебя, Джек. Ты позволишь ему?

Джек усмехнулся и подошел к Стиву, провел ладонью по его волосам, погладил по щеке. Член Стива снова стоял. Джек почувствовал прилив крови между ног от одного этого вида. Макияж Стива немного размазался, но он по-прежнему выглядел великолепно, красные пухлые губы и сияющие глаза, подчеркнутые подводкой, ставшие чуть ярче благодаря голубым отблескам от пирсинга на его сосках.

— Он точно в тебя втюрился, — пробормотал Брок.

— Это пройдет, питомец. Я просто высокий. Все на это ведутся.

— Так ты меня поймал, — сказал Брок.

— Он был достаточно глуп, чтобы застрять со мной.

Стив одарил его застенчивой улыбкой. Джек видел, как двигались его мышцы, когда он пошевелил руками в путах за спиной. Джек расстегнул брюки и достал член. Стив взял его в рот и довольно застонал. Он был очень усердным, и куда более опытным, чем в самом начале, когда они только начали играть с ним. Брок протянул руку и снова начал дразнить пирсинг в его сосках. Громкий стон, изданный Стивом, напрямую стрельнул в член Джека, и он едва не кончил в то же мгновение. Но он еще не хотел, он хотел смотреть вниз и видеть совершенные красные губы вокруг своего члена, хотел растянуть это на максимально долгий срок. Он накрыл ладонью затылок Стива и толкнулся глубже, ощущая, как его глотка сокращается в спазме вокруг головки. Стив немного давился, но выглядел вполне нормально, так что Джек продолжил трахать его горло.

Он бросил взгляд вниз еще раз, и Стив поднял глаза ему навстречу, глядя сквозь слишком длинные ресницы и…

Джек со стоном кончил в рот Стива, и тот жадно сглатывал вокруг него, издавая голодные, требовательные звуки, исходившие из самого горла. Брок отвел волосы со лба, снял Стива с члена Джека, прижав к своим коленям, протянул руку и снова начал ласкать его грудь. У Стива подрагивали бедра, Джек вздохнул и поднял с кровати эрекционное кольцо, встал на колено, чтобы надеть его на Стива, который издал короткий скулеж, но больше никак не обозначил свое недовольство. Его член от этого стал только тверже, а бедра толкнулись вперед навстречу прикосновению.

Стив подался назад и запрокинул голову, посмотрев на Брока вверх ногами.  
— С днем рождения, — тихо сказал он.

Брок улыбнулся и похлопал его по щеке, затем повернулся и притянул Джека в жадный поцелуй.

— С днем рождения, детка, — прошептал Джек, когда они отстранились друг от друга.

— Это было идеально.

*

Стоял обычный вечер вторника, возможно, даже более спокойный, чем обычно. Все трое проработали в выходные и понедельник, и были измотаны. Джек сидел у изголовья, работая над отчетом об операции, пока Стив с Броком обжимались рядом с ним, медленно и лениво. Брок все еще был одет, но Стив был обнажен как в день рождения.

Так что да, обычный вторник.

— Думаешь, я смогу заставить его кончить только от этого? Даже не трогая его хер?

Джек бросил взгляд вниз и увидел, что Стив извивается на простынях, пока Брок медленно, едва касаясь, водил пальцем вокруг одного из сосков с пирсингом. Он вернулся к отчету с усталым:  
— Нет, но ты же все равно попытаешься.

— Даже не будешь смотреть?

— Мне нужно закончить отчет.

— Я позову, когда решу, что он близко.

— Думаю, я пойму это без подсказок. Твоя игрушка очень громкая.

— Прости, — прошептал Стив. — Я могу…

Джек чуть не закатил глаза.  
— Все в порядке, питомец. Мне нравятся твои звуки.

Он встретился взглядом со Стивом, тот покраснел и кивнул, тихо ахая, когда Брок вернулся к ласкам его сосков. Джек мгновение полюбовался сценой и вернулся к работе. Изредка нога Стива задевала Джека, когда он елозил по кровати, но он сразу отводил ее. Стив старался не реагировать, старался быть тихим и не беспокоить Джека, и тот чуть снова не закатил глаза. Парень кружил вокруг него на цыпочках, и это начинало надоедать.

И это начинало отражаться на работе, если быть честным. Незаметные для посторонних глаз всякие мелочи; то, как порой Стив следовал на полшага позади Брока и Джека, и как не мог порой встретиться с Джеком глазами. Джек вздохнул. Ему нужно было поговорить с Броком об этом.

Это было обычное увлечение, и Джек трахал Стива до потери сознания на различных поверхностей. У него не было причин вести себя так застенчиво.

Правда, последнее задание оказалось тяжелым. Может быть, дело было в этом, подумал Джек. Стив сражался почти без перерыва. Сам Джек хотел проспать дней двадцать, он представлял, каково было Стиву, бегавшему быстрее и дальше, принимавшему большинство критически важных решений на грани возможностей. У него с самого начала была низкая самооценка, но, когда он уставал, то становился болезненно неуверенным в себе. Он не показывал этого, разумеется, но Джек видел.

Брок уставшим не был. Он был заведенным. В такие моменты Джек начинал сомневаться, что Брок вообще был человеком. На этом задании они столько стреляли в людей, что Брок мог несколько дней трахать Стива, чтобы выжечь нервную энергию.

Стив вздрогнул, забросил руку за голову и схватился за подушку, когда Брок начал работать над его соском с усердием. Джек вернулся к отчету, бездумно отвечая на вопросы в списке. Дыхание Стива становилось всё тяжелее, и Джек кинул на него взгляд краешком глаза. Брок накрыл один из сосков ртом, а со вторым играл пальцами. Глаза Стива были закрыты, и он полностью отдался прикосновениям.

Черт, он ведь точно мог кончить от того, что Брок играется с его сиськами. Его грудь высоко вздымалась, стопы скользили по простыням. Его член не сжимало кольцо, так что да, всё было возможно. Джек отложил планшет на тумбочку и скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за происходящим.

Распахнув глаза, Джек понял, что Стив действительно кончит от того, что Брок ласкает его грудь. Брок тоже это почувствовал и удвоил усилия. Джек хрустнул шеей и оттолкнул руку Брока, чтобы нежно прокатить между пальцами сосок Стива. Тот заныл, поняв, что Джек присоединился к их забаве, пусть даже Джек и сидел на кровати, едва его касаясь. Бедра Стива взлетали над постелью, с твердого члена текло на живот. Он закусывал нижнюю губу, и из его горла вырывались тихие, с придыханием, звуки.

— Господи боже, Рам, — пробормотал Джек.

— Давай, Стиви. Джек не верил, что ты кончишь. Покажи ему.

Одной рукой Стив по-прежнему цеплялся за подушку. Он был близко, совсем близко. Он втянул воздух и посмотрел на Джека. Их глаза встретились, его вторая рука нащупала ногу Джека и с силой вцепилась в его брюки, и в этот момент он кончил.

Это здорово приподняло Джеку самомнение. Брок это заметил, и шутливо толкнул его, пока Стив приходил в себя после оргазма. По крайней мере ему хватило стыда прикрыть рукой пылающее лицо. Конечно, кончить без прикосновения к члену было впечатляющим, но в то же время довольно смешным, от одной-то ласки сосков. Брок хмыкнул в шею Стива, затем протянул руку и размазал сперму Стива по всему его животу.

Стив немного расслабился только после того, как Джек протянул руку и погладил его по волосам. Брок отвел его руку от лица и втянул его в новый поцелуй.

— Боже, — простонал Стив, когда Брок от него наконец оторвался. — Я не думал, что такое вообще возможно.

— Мы тоже.

Стив пытался отпустить брюки Джека, когда тот остановил его, накрыв ладонью поверх его. Их глаза снова встретились, Стив сглотнул, кивнул и оставил руку на месте, но теперь едва касаясь, как будто боялся слишком потревожить Джека. В любом случае это было началом. Джек хотел закатить глаза, но подумал, что если сделает это, для Стива это станет серьезным ударом по весьма зыбкой уверенности в себе. Они поработают над этим.

Парень был изможден. Он отчаянно старался угодить двум мужчинам. И так же отчаянно старался во всех аспектах в своей жизни. Джек теперь видел это в том, как он закрыл глаза и обмяк на подушке, позволяя Броку ласкать себя, но почти не реагируя на это. Он постарается, но сердце его к этому точно не лежало, особенно после этой операции. Джек вздохнул и проверил время на телефоне. Пора спать.

Стив снова пискнул и дёрнулся, заставив Джека опустить на него взгляд. Он увидел, что Брок снова играется с пирсингом Стива, больно щипая.

— Прекрати. Будь добр. — Сказал Джек. — У него были тяжелые выходные. — Он оттолкнул руку Брока и полез в ящик тумбочки за влажными салфетками, которыми вытер высыхающее семя с живота Стива.

— Ты его избалуешь; он в порядке.

— Брок, хватит.

Послушный подросток, который все еще жил в нем, мгновенно подчинился приказу. Брок все еще принадлежал ему, вне зависимости от того, насколько он вырос с тех пор. Он прикрывался дерзостями и бравадой, но приказы Джека всё так же выполнял, не раздумывая.

— Ладно. Но ты ведешь себя с ним мило только потому, что он в тебя втюрился. Не думай, что я этого не вижу.

Джек фыркнул.  
— Да, из нас двоих именно я милый.

— Вот черт, я чуть не забыл! — Брок слез с постели — Стив тихо всхлипнул, когда Брок напоследок щелкнул по его пирсингу — и зарылся в ящик с бельем. Затем бросил на грудь Стива небольшой сверток. Стив сел на кровати и опасливо посмотрел на него. — Видишь, я милый, — произнес Брок с улыбкой.

Стив не улыбался.

Его голос был совсем тихим, когда он произнес:  
— Ты не должен был…

— Точно должен. Открывай.

Стив кинул взгляд на Джека, но тот пожал плечами. Стив не знал о том, чем они занимались в гостевой комнате, для которой Брок без конца тут и там заказывал разные вещи, за которыми Джек не успевал уследить. Его предположения о содержимом свертка были такими же условными, что и у Стива.

Стив осторожно развернул папиросную бумагу. Из его тела исчезли все следы послеоргазменной раскованности. Он выглядел встревоженным. Это было довольно странно, но Джек быстро разобрался в причине. Это был первый раз, когда они делали что-то для Стива. Даже его пирсинг был преподнесен как развлечение для Брока.

— Ох, — прошептал он, добравшись до содержимого.

Джек уставился на колени Стива. Он не знал, кто из них двоих выглядел более удивленным. Он не знал, что чувствует Стив, но сам Джек мгновенно позабыл об отчете, кровь в спешке покидала его мозг.

Это был ошейник.

Ошейники были тем, что совершенно не интересовало Брока. Джек знал, что он не возражает против них, и ценит их удобство, когда надо удержать кого-то на месте, опять же, эстетическая сторона была ничего так, но его это не заводило.

Ошейники заводили Джека.

Он никогда особо не погружался в отношения вида раб/хозяин, обычно сопровождавшие ошейники, и даже игры в питомцев случались крайне редко, несмотря на прозвище, которым он наградил Стива. Но было что-то такое в ошейниках, что посылало сквозь тело Джека волну восторга. Наверное, дело было в чувстве собственничества. Его, пожалуй, заводило бы так же, если не больше, если бы он поставил тавро на задницу Брока или Стива (на самом деле, Брок запретил ему даже думать об этом, когда Джек предложил такое на заре их юности; это оказалось неожиданным проявлением чувства самосохранения в Броке, которое Джек наблюдал в нем крайне редко). Ему нравилась эта идея. Это как будто позволяло пометить территорию и заявить свои права, получить власть над человеческим существом.

У него во рту пересохло, он нашел глаза Брока. На лице у того сияла дикая ухмылка. Конечно, Брок заметил, что между Джеком и Стивом существует какая-то пропасть. Он был безумным, но внимательным. Конечно, он должен был придумать что-то безумное, чтобы попытаться построить мост между ними.

— Нравится? — спросил Брок.

— Да, — ответили они в унисон.

Покрасневший Стив повернулся и встретился взглядом с Джеком. Стив растерянно смотрел на него, и Джек был вынужден признать, что в нем проснулось чувство нежности к парню. Он повернулся к Стиву, молча взял ошейник и поднял к его шее. Стив замер под взглядом Джека, как застигнутый машиной врасплох олень.

Джек точно не знал, что произойдет, когда он застегнет ошейник. Сзади на пряжке была небольшая выемка, металлическая петля под замок, которым можно было бы запереть ошейник, и, боже, Брок знал, что нравится Джеку. Он облизал губы и продел ремешок через пряжку, туго, но не душа, затягивая его вокруг бледной шеи Стива.

Закончив, он положил ладони на грудь Стива и завороженно смотрел, как из тела того уходит всё напряжение. Как будто он был марионеткой и кто-то перерезал все нити. Его глаза закрылись, дыхание стало глубже и ровнее, рот приоткрылся.

Ошейник на его шее смотрелся идеально. Простая черная кожа с серебристым кольцом спереди, ярким, как пирсинг в его сосках. Джек мог бы смотреть на него часами. И Стив позволил бы ему. Стив полностью растворился в себе, абсолютно позабыв о внешнем мире. Он медленно поднял руку и осторожно водил пальцами по своему новому ошейнику, не открывая глаз.

— Тебе он понравился, Стиви? — прошептал Брок ему на ухо.

— Да.

— А тебе, Джек?

— Да, детка. Очень, — ответил Джек, сглотнув. Его рука присоединилась к ладони Стива на ошейнике, едва касаясь линии, где ремешок касался кожи. — Очень сильно.

Стив согласно помычал и улыбнулся ему, открыв глаза. Он по-прежнему краснел и стеснялся, но между ними определенно появилось что-то хорошее. Джек коснулся его губ своими.  
— Давайте, пора спать.

Они с Броком разделись и выбрали боксеры для сна, а Стив натянул пару трусов. Джек также выдал ему футболку, пробормотав что-то о сохранении тепла, и Брок толкнул его с ухмылкой, повторяя, что Джек балует Стива. Они воспользовались туалетом, почистили зубы, умылись и вернулись в большую кровать. Стив обычно ложился на краю, когда они просто спали, свернувшись под боком у Брока, занимавшего середину и игравшего роль маленькой ложки для Джека. В особых случаях Стив укладывался посередине. (Джек посередине не спал никогда, он не мог спать между двумя людьми, потому что это означала отсутствие свободных путей отхода.)

Брок решил, что сейчас был как раз особенный случай, чтобы пустить Стива в серединку. Они улеглись и выключили свет, но что-то мешало Джеку заснуть. Он перевернулся на бок и приподнялся на локте над Стивом, который заморгал в ответ в темноте. Джек потянул вниз воротник его футболки, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на ошейник.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я снял его? — спросил Стив, глядя на Джека с сожалением.

— Нет, оставь его, питомец.

— Нам надо завести бирку для кольца, — пробормотал Брок, не открывая глаз. — Не подумал.

— Они делают их в зоомагазине рядом с продуктовым.

— Ага, но тебе не кажется, что могут возникнуть проблемы, если я приду и закажу бирку с надписью «сидящий на сперме щенок»?

Джек с Броком хмыкнули. Джек был достаточно близко к Стиву, чтобы ощутить, как у того разгорелись щеки. Джек нежно провел костяшками по его лицу.  
— Как насчет просто «Щенок» для начала? Не думаю, что это вообще поместится на бирке.

— Всегда можно написать просто «Стив».

— Нет, — прошептал тихий голос. Это был Стив. В сумраке Джеку было видно, что тот закусил губу. Это был первый раз, когда он сказал им «нет». Даже Брок изогнул бровь. — Эм. Я хотел сказать… не это. Я не… — он оборвал себя.

— А «Щенок»? — предложил Джек, прежде чем Стив схлопнулся в черную дыру, поддаваясь парализующей его неуверенности. — Думаю, это будет лучшим вариантом.

Стив заметно расслабился и кивнул.

 _Насколько у тебя всё хуёво, если ты ненавидишь даже собственное имя?_ задумался Джек. Если бы он был жестоким по природе, он бы заказал бирку с надписью «Кэп» или даже пошел до конца и написал «Капитан Америка», но он все-таки не был постоянно жестоким. Броку со Стивом нравилось, когда он вел себя сурово, но это не было его установкой по умолчанию. Он устроился обратно в постели, улегся на живот, демонстративно положив ладонь на грудь Стива, едва касаясь пальцами металлического кольца.

— В случае обнаружения вернуть Броку и Джеку, — фыркнул Брок.

Джек почувствовал, как Стив фыркнул под его рукой, а затем придвинулся ближе к нему, подтаскивая с собой Брока. Он поерзал и практически зарылся под руку и грудь Джека, фактически используя Брока как одеяло. Ладонь Джека переместилась ему на шею, уверенно накрыв ошейник, и они втроем заснули.

*

Джек в своем маленьком офисе без окон заполнял отчет, когда по двери тихо постучали. Внутрь заглянул Стив, заливающийся краской.

— Капитан, — легко произнес Джек. — Чем могу помочь? Отчет по операции Кареро будет чуть позже, если дело в нем. Система накрылась.

Стив вошел в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь.  
— Ты не обязан звать меня так… сейчас, — тихо, медленно ответил он, закусив губу.

Джек оценивающе оглядел его.  
— Тебя Брок прислал?

Стив облегченно вздохнул, обрадованный, что ему не нужно говорить это вслух.  
— Да. Он сказал, что у тебя был тяжелый день.

Так и было. Больше тридцати документов и отчетов, которые он заполнял, пропали в системе Щ.И.Т.а, и ему пришлось делать всё по новой. А новые рекруты, которых он тренировал, были бесконечно тупыми. День был просто дерьмовым, и Джеку давно полагалось быть дома и смотреть, как Брок ебёт Стива до потери сознания, но вместо этого он застрял на работе, в вечер пятницы. Было поздно, и здание почти наверняка уже опустело. На Стиве даже не было формы.

По крайней мере теперь Джек не был один.

— У него было что-то особенное на уме? Или у тебя?

— Он сказал, что ты должен делать, что захочется. — Стив с красным лицом снова закусил губу, глядя куда угодно кроме Джека.

Джек смотрел на него, пока их глаза не встретились; Стив сразу отвел взгляд, уставившись в пол. Джек вдруг осознал, что они вдвоем практически не бывали наедине, если только не делали что-то для Брока. Стив на самом деле не был его. Более того, все трое были очень осторожны при взаимодействии друг с другом на работе.

Стиву явно было неуютно.  
— Это твое табу, Стив? — спросил Джек. — Заниматься этим на работе? Или со мной?

Стив покачал головой, и Джек кивнул, задумавшись.

— Что ты хочешь сделать?

— Всё, что хочешь ты, — повторил он. — Правда.

— Это увлечение не доведет тебя до добра.

— Это будет не в первый раз.

Джек фыркнул, встал из-за стола и пошел запереть дверь, изучая Стива по дороге. Даже сейчас в тусклом свете настольной лампы было видно, что он краснеет. Боже, парень действительно был всерьез увлечен им. Или заинтересован. Джек почти понимал причину — Брок обмолвился однажды. Джек был высоким, на десяток сантиметров выше Стива, и его было труднее читать, чем любого из членов Страйка, что делало его «загадочным» (слова Брока, не Джека). Джеку это нравилось. Но ребенку вроде Стива с ним было тяжело. У Брока всегда всё было написано на лице, когда он общался со Стивом, а от Джека парню такой роскоши не доставалось, даже наедине. Черт, Джек был практически уверен, что кроме его покойной сестры единственным, кто примерно мог понять его мысли, был Брок. Это было одной из причин, по которой Джек его любил. Стив был умным, но чтение людей не было его сильной стороной, так что человек вроде Джека ему наверняка казался кирпичной стеной, невероятной и недоступной.

— Снимай одежду.

Стив начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, затем замер.  
— Эммм…

— Да?

Стив закусил губу. Джек удивился, как он еще не отгрыз ее полностью, постоянно жуя ее, когда нервничал. Стив залез в карман и достал оттуда что-то, протянув ему.

— Брок сказал, что ты это захочешь.

Это был ошейник. На свету блеснула небольшая бирка в форме сердца, с едва читаемой надписью «Щенок».

— Он был прав.

Джек кивнул Стиву и одобрительно наблюдал, как тот снимает с себя одежду, спокойно и быстро. На раскрасневшейся коже ярко сверкнул пирсинг. Джек протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по сапфиру в штанге, вызвав у Стива дрожь.

— Как они ведут себя? Нормально залечиваются?

— Д-да, вполне. Я только…

— Что?

— Боюсь их вытаскивать. Почти уверен, что отверстия закроются через пять минут.

— Так быстро?

— Если не быстрее.

— Ты их прокручиваешь, да? Следишь, чтобы кожа не приросла к ним?

— Я пытаюсь, но…

— Но что? Броку не понравится, если ты не будешь об этом заботиться.

— Броку не нравится, когда я кончаю без разрешения, а когда я кручу их…

Джек фыркнул, понимая. Примерно раз в неделю Брок доводил Стива до оргазма, играя с его сосками, зная теперь, как это на него действует. Стив кончал от этого даже быстрее, чем в первый раз.

— Что ж, думаю, нам просто надо позаботиться об этом для тебя, да? Я прослежу, чтобы Брок уделял им должное внимание, да?

Стив покраснел гуще, и Джек усмехнулся. Оглядел его с ног до головы. Парень чертовски нервничал. Джек притянул его ближе и поцеловал, что совершенно не помогло тому перестать дёргаться, зато Джеку показалось, что он чувствует вкус Брока во рту малыша, так что оно того стоило. Они стояли очень близко друг к другу, и Джек мог с уверенностью сказать, что Стив заставляет себя не трястись. Джек провел ошейником по ребрам Стива, едва коснувшись, и тот напрягся, стараясь не вздрагивать.

— Ты боишься, питомец?

— Нет.

— Ты врешь?

— Эмм… немного.

Джек хмыкнул.  
— Мне предстоит просидеть здесь еще много часов, ты в курсе?

— Ничего. Брок сказал, что ты можешь оставить меня здесь на всю ночь, если захочешь.

— Он бы так и сделал.

— Кольцо для члена в кармане моих брюк, если хочешь.

— Неа. Это Броку оно нравится. Думаю, я знаю, что мне с тобой сделать, питомец. У тебя есть смазка? Надо растянуть тебя.

Стив чуть повернулся и показал Джеку, что в нем уже находится небольшая пробка. Это было мило. Он был таким усердным и искренним. _Посмотри на меня, я готов для тебя!_ Джек ухмыльнулся и легко сжал его задницу, заставив Стива подпрыгнуть и покраснеть.

Джек провел пальцем по шее Стива, и тот вздрогнул. Джек старался не рассмеяться, парень был напряжен как струна в пианино, и Брок был не единственным, кто любил играть. Джек накрыл шею Стива всей ладонью и просто держал ее там, не перекрывая воздух. Стив был полностью сосредоточен на тех участках кожи, где они соприкасались. Совсем как Джек любит. Порой он делал так с Броком. Двигался так медленно, что Брок начинал разваливаться на куски без единого прикосновения. Никто не спорил, что в Броке не было такой сосредоточенности, как в Джеке. Брок любил мучить. Джек любил поглощать, медленно, всем телом, как питон.

Он застегнул ошейник на Стиве. Тот пытался стоять смирно, но по его телу все равно прокатилась волна дрожи, когда Джек наклонился к нему, лицом к его шее, меньше чем в паре сантиметров от ремешка, от подбородка Стива; его пальцы играли с кольцом спереди, затем переместились на колотящийся под толстыми мышцами шеи пульс.

— Встань к столу. Наклонись и обопрись на локти.

У Стива ушло мгновение на то, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать, но он сделал, как было велено, выставив на обозрение задницу после того, как сумел взять себя в руки. Джек водил ладонями вверх-вниз по его бедрам, и Стив затрепетал в предвкушении. Джек медленно ласкал каждый сантиметр его кожи. Брок любил заставлять Стива мучиться, но Джек хотел попробовать что-нибудь другое. Он хотел, чтобы Стив ощутил всё, чтобы он дрожал, и ждал, и был готов кончить в любую секунду, а не растягивал это на несколько часов, как его приучил Брок. Оба подхода были хороши, но они слишком долго это делали по методу Брока.

Джек поцеловал спину Стива между лопатками, и Стив замер, напрягшись, пока Джек не начал водить ладонями по его бокам, и парень практически начал под ним таять. Губы Джека двигались медленно-медленно вниз по спине Стива, руки гуляли по его телу, нежно массируя грудь и бока, едва задевая пирсинг. Стив тихо, испуганно вздохнул.

— Тсс. Тихо, питомец. Тихо…

Джек встал за ним на колени и раскрыл шире, глядя на основание утопленной внутрь пробки, так близко, что Стив чувствовал его дыхание. По его коже бегали мурашки, а колени дрожали. Джек вытащил пробку и отложил в сторону, затем легко подул на анус Стива. Тот едва подрагивал после пробки, было видно, как Стив сжался, а потом заставил себя расслабиться.

— Чт-что ты делаешь?

— Тише, щеночек. Дай мне о тебе позаботиться. Стой смирно.

Стив захныкал из глубины горла и уронил голову на руки, лежавшие на столе. Джек хмыкнул и прикусил его ягодицу, заставив подпрыгнуть; скорее вздрогнуть, чем по-настоящему дёрнуться. Он перемещал свой рот ближе и ближе, покрывая кожу Стива поцелуями, и наконец накрыл его анус целомудренным прикосновением.

На самом деле, это Брок научил его вылизывать мужскую задницу. Что было странно. Брок был абсолютным, почти девственным твинком, когда они впервые встретились, и из них двоих Джек имел больше опыта практически во всем, кроме этого. Он точно не был лучшим в этом деле, но определенно попал в топ-десятку умельцев после тщательного обучения Броком. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся. Он никогда не практиковался на ком-то кроме Брока, так что в этом заявлении присутствовала некоторая предвзятость. Куда важнее, однако, была уверенность Джека в том, что никто и никогда не делал этого со Стивом. На это намекало и то, как он дрожал и извивался на столе, пока Джек вылизывал его медленно и уверенно, и то, какие растерянные, возбужденные звуки он издавал, когда Джек начал ласкать его одновременно языком и большим пальцем.

— Д-джек, я сейчас… — Стив проглотил высокий скулеж, его бедра напряглись под руками Джека. Он дотянулся рукой до своего члена и плотно обхватил пальцами основание члена, чтобы не дать себе кончить. Джек едва не рассмеялся в его задницу. Хотя бы Броку удалось его как следует выдрессировать.

Он отстранился, чмокнул Стива в задницу, затем дотянулся до руки Стива и передвинул ее обратно на стол.  
— Кончай когда захочешь сегодня, питомец. Я же сказал, мы сделаем всё немного иначе, чем с Броком.

Стив уставился на него через плечо с выражением недоверия на лице, затем кивнул и прикусил губу, прижимаясь лбом к рукам. Джек похлопал его по рту.

— Прекрати закусывать губу, ты ее отгрызешь скоро.

Стив не смог ответить, потому что Джек снова вернулся к своей задаче. Прошло совсем мало времени, прежде чем Стив со стоном кончил на пол под столом. Его колени подогнулись, и Джек хмыкнул, удержав его за бедра. Он дал Стиву перевести дыхание, затем вернулся к стулу. Похлопал Стива по бедру, и тот подошел к нему на трясущихся ногах. Он попытался стечь на колени перед Джеком, открывая рот для его члена, но тот его остановил.

Стив растерянно уставился на него, и Джек усмехнулся. Мягко коснувшись бедер, заставил его развернуться. Расстегнул брюки, достал свой член, твердый и горячий, и потянул Стива к себе на колени. Стив медленно осел на него, уронив голову Джеку на плечу, когда насадился до самого корня. Джек улыбнулся и скользнул зубами вдоль по шее Стива и по краю ошейника, подняв руки и огладив грудь Стива, скользнув затем вниз к его члену. С губ Стива сорвался тихий скулеж, когда Джек погладил чувствительную плоть. Он извивался на коленях Джека, вырвав у него смешок и стон, заставив толкнуться бедрами и попав точно туда, куда было нужно.

Стив не знал, куда девать руки. Они висели перед ним, на подлокотниках стула. После одного особо жёсткого толчка Джека, он забросил одну руку вверх и назад, скользнув по лицу Джека и накрыв его затылок.

— П-прости, прости…

Стив готов был убрать руку, но Джек поймал его за запястье.  
— Оставь, питомец. Все хорошо. Ты все делаешь хорошо.

Из Стива вырвался новый скулеж, и он начал самостоятельно двигать бедрами, вперед и назад, медленно и глубоко принимая член Джека, осторожно водя дрожащими пальцами через его волосы. У него снова стоял, и Джек почувствовал зависть к рефракторному периоду парня. Каждый вдох был стонущим, скулящим, требовательным, и Джек знал, что Стив кончит в любую минуту.

— Ты кончишь на моем хере, щенок? Совсем как в первый раз?

Этого хватило. Стив кончил, и Джек едва успел поймать в ладонь его громкий крик. Стив выплеснулся себе на грудь и на пол, и Джек поблагодарил свою удачу, что ему хватило ума отвернуть стул от горы бумаг, над которыми ему еще предстояло работать. Он со стоном кончил вслед за Стивом, укусив его за плечо, натянув его ошейник с такой силой, что Стиву приходилось бороться за каждый вздох.

Они обмякли на стуле, и Джек успокаивающе водил ладонью по животу Стива. Он чувствовал, как дрожат мускулы под кожей, едва влажной от пота.

Стив не думал, когда повернулся и поцеловал Джека в щеку. Они уставились друг на друга на какое-то время, растерянно моргая. Стив отчаянно покраснел, но, прежде чем он успел снова рассыпаться в извинениях, Джек взял его за подбородок и нежно поцеловал, открыв его рот настойчивым языком. Стив снова застонал, расслабленный, довольный и сытый.

Джек улыбнулся и принялся выводить круги по коже Стива, терпеливо дожидаясь его возвращения на землю, периодически поднимая руку и водя пальцами по ошейнику, играя с биркой на нем.

Мягко похлопав Стива, Джек медленно снял его с себя. Вытащил из ящика стола влажные салфетки и почистил их обоих, протянул одну Стиву, чтобы тот убрал сперму, попавшую на пол. Закончив, Стив смущенно замер, пока Джек застегивал свои брюки.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

— Ты хочешь уйти?

— Брок велел делать то, что хочешь ты.

— Меня ждут бумаги.

— Я могу уйти, если я мешаю.

Джек окинул его задумчивым взглядом.  
— Подожди минутку. Я знаю, куда тебя пристроить.

Он хрустнул спиной, развязал шнурки на ботинках, отставив их в сторону возле стола. Открыл шкаф и пошарил в нем в поисках одеяла с подушкой, припрятанных для редких случаев, когда кто-то оставался ночевать на небольшой кушетке в соседнем офисе. Он похлопал Стива по щеке, пройдя мимо него, развернул одеяло до середины и положив на пол под столом, а сверху пристроив подушку.

— Иди, садись, щенок, — тихо произнес Джек.

Стив отчаянно покраснел, и Джек подумал: да, вот оно, вот где он проведет линию, но был приятно удивлен, когда Стив одарил его одной из своих застенчивых, однобоких улыбок, сложился и свернулся в клубок под столом.

Джек уселся и подвинул кресло.

— Можно тебя трогать? — спросил Стив приглушенным голосом.

— Конечно, питомец.

Ничего не произошло в то же мгновение, и Джек вернулся к работе над отчетами, с легкостью печатая — ему было куда проще теперь, после хорошего траха — и только тогда он почувствовал это. Стив очень медленно, очень осторожно передвинул подушку и лицо к стопе Джека. Осторожно накрыл его лодыжку рукой и свернулся вокруг его ноги, как ребенок вокруг мягкой игрушки. Через несколько минут Джек услышал знакомый звук ровного дыхания Стива, погрузившегося в мирный глубокий сон.

Кинув взгляд вниз, он чуть не рассмеялся. Стив был крупным парнем. У него не было права сворачиваться таким маленьким калачиком под столом, как животное — как щенок. Ошейник только завершал картинку.

Джек аккуратно вынул из кармана телефон и сделал фото.

«Буду дома через пару часов», — напечатал он в послании Броку. — «Спасибо, что прислал ко мне щенка.»

Он отправил сообщение вместе с фото и вернулся к работе.

 

После того, как той ночью они наконец вернулись домой, Стив с Броком неторопливо ласкались на кровати.  
— Джек позволил мне кончить два раза.

Брок застонал.  
— Ты должен перестать его баловать, Джек.

— Да-да.

Он сделал их фото: голых, обнимающихся, очаровательных в его постели, пока он искал свои домашние штаны, постоянно отвлекаясь на стоны любовников.

— Ты… ты знал, что можно ласкать чью-то задницу ртом? — спросил Стив, когда Брок начал двигаться вниз по его груди.

Брок вскинул голову и уставился на Джека.  
— Ты сделал ему римминг?

— У парня никогда раньше такого не было.

— Ты его балуешь!

— Награждаю за то, что он так добр к тебе.

— Ты несешь херню!

Джек хмыкнул и забрался на кровать, облапав по дороге задницу Брока.  
— Я ложусь спать.

Последнее, что он слышал, это тихий вопрос Стива:  
— Можно я попробую это на тебе?  
Брок низко рассмеялся и толкнул Джека в плечо. Джек перевернулся и уснул.

*

Брок стонал как шлюха, зная, как это нравится Джеку. С тех пор, как юным твинком Брок попытался ограбить дом Джека, тому нравились издаваемые им звуки. Они были частью неуловимого очарования Брока. Или он просто знал, как подражать порнозвездам. Наверное, так и было.

Возможно, сегодня он вёл себя немного громче, стараясь на благо их аудитории.

В вечной синхронизации они одновременно подняли глаза на Стива, сидевшего перед кроватью на высоком кухонном стуле, с привязанными к ножкам лодыжками и связанными за спиной руками. Его член был тверже камня, лиловый и стянутый кольцом. Он смотрел за тем, как Джек с Броком проводили ночь вместе впервые за черт знает сколько времени. Рот Стива был заткнут кляпом, который все равно не останавливал коротких хныканий, вырывавшихся каждый раз, когда Джек глубоко толкался в Брока, безошибочно попадая по его идеальной точке.

— Черт, детка. У него почти такой же большой, как у меня. Почему ты ни разу не дал ему себя трахнуть? Он наверняка хорошо тебя отымеет.

— Он не настолько большой, как ты.

— Ах ты мой любитель больших членов… — прошептал Джек в кожу Брока. Они обменялись короткими улыбками и нежными поцелуями.

— Я знаю, что больше, чем у каждого из вас, — пробормотал Брок.

— Да, но ты уже запихал эту поебень в него, — отозвался Джек, имея в виду огромный вибрирующий хер, который они вставили в Стива перед тем, как усадили и связали его.

— Я не об этом… — Джек нахмурился. — Вы вместе были бы охрененно большими…

Джек толкнулся в него жестче, теряя на мгновение контроль над собой от одной этой мысли.  
— Ты всерьез, детка?

Брок охнул под ним, цепляясь за бедра Джека с такой силой, что наверняка останутся синяки.  
— Боже, Джеки, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, ну давай, а?

Их взгляды снова встретились.  
— Конечно, детка. Что угодно для тебя. Ты же знаешь.

Они остановились и снова посмотрели на Стива, который в замешательстве свел брови. Брок ухмылялся фирменной зубастой улыбкой, и это было понятной причиной для беспокойства. Они расцепились, и Джек подхватил бутыль смазки, в то время как Брок, встав перед Стивом, начал его подразнивать. Стив издавал восхитительные хрипловатые звуки через нос, пока Брок ласкал его руками и ртом. Джек встал за ним и добавил больше смазки в его уже скользкую задницу, и, судя по всему, изданный Броком звук прострелил прямо через Стива, потому что тот запрокинул голову и застонал.

— Знаешь, что мы делаем, Стиви? — спросил Брок. Стив покачал головой и отвел спину назад, чтобы посмотреть вниз на Джека и Брока стеклянными глазами с расплывшимися зрачками. — Я дам тебе трахнуть меня. — Стив снова застонал, издав высокий, растерянный звук. — Да, детка. Ты будешь трахать меня вместе с Джеком. Ты представляешь, как туго это будет? Не думаю, что ты когда-либо ощущал подобное своим хером.

Глаза Стива распахнулись, и Джек не смог сдержать смешок. Это было мило. Словно дать собаке две кости вместо одной, и щеночек Стив даже не мог этого осознать. Он заскулил, толкнувшись бедрами в воздух от предвкушения. Глянул вниз на свой член и обратно вверх на мужчин с ожиданием в глазах.

Джек снова фыркнул.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что он снимет кольцо ради этого, щенок? Он сказал тебе уже, ты сегодня не кончишь.

Стив разочарованно выдохнул через нос, мотнув головой, когда Брок оседлал его, стоя на перекладинах стула и медленно опускаясь на член, раскрытый, скользкий и горячий. Стив заскулил и натянул веревки на руках и ногах, когда Брок начал объезжать его, крепко держась за волосы у загривка.

Брок замер, когда Джек прижался к нему со спины. Он оглянулся через плечо, выглядя таким же потерянным и ошеломленным как Стив. Откинувшись на грудь Джека, Брок застонал, когда тот начал водить ладонями по его груди. Джек кинул взгляд на Стива и едва не рассмеялся. Парень пропал полностью, потея, напрягаясь и абсолютно не в состоянии сосредоточиться.

Джек начал растягивать Брока пальцами возле члена Стива, заставив обоих издавать совершенно непотребные звуки.

— Джек, Джеки, пожалуйста… пожалуйста, — бормотал Брок.

— Еще немного, детка. Не хочу навредить тебе.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я так хочу этого…

— Я знаю, детка, ты всё получишь. Ты будешь чертовски полным.

Брок обожал голос Джека. Джек не сразу заметил это. Он привык молчать во время секса, иногда тихо стонать, но однажды он пробормотал «Боже, детка», и Брок кончил нетронутым. С тех пор болтовня Джека стала третьим участником их интимной жизни. Это работало и сейчас. Прошли годы с тех пор, как Джек видел Брока таким заведённым.

— Ты готов? — спросил Джек. — Ты готов принять нас обоих?

— Черт побери, да, боже, Джеки…

Брок приподнялся, используя плечи Стива в качестве опоры, пока в нем не осталась только головка члена. Джек пристроился снизу, у Брока дрожали бедра, и у Стива дрожали бедра, и, как всегда, только Джек полностью владел собственным телом. Он прижался ближе к члену Стива, и медленно, очень медленно Брок опустился на них двоих.

Джек не мог перестать любоваться ими. Стив тяжело дышал через нос и часто смаргивал, запрокидывая голову; именно так он выглядел, когда с ним играли сразу оба любовника. А Брок? Брок снова ухмылялся, податливой массой лёжа на груди Джека. Он почувствовал, как Стив дёрнулся внутри Брока, поднял голову и увидел, что Брок щипает Стива за сосок.

Джек поймал руку Брока и переплел их пальцы.  
— Веди себя хорошо, детка.

— Трахни меня, Джеки, заставь меня прочувствовать это.

— Места мало. Но я держу тебя, детка, не волнуйся.

Свободной рукой он дотянулся до члена Брока, быстро и уверенно дроча липкими от смазки пальцами, именно так, как тот любил. Они застонали со Стивом в унисон, когда Брок сжался на них. Джек повел бедрами. Это не было полноценным толчком, места на который совсем не было, однако движение заставило Стива и Брока закричать. Джек едва мог представить, что ощущал Стив, связанный, привязанный к стулу, попавший в ловушку тела Брока, с массивной пробкой внутри, не имеющий возможности кончить.

— Что если мы проведем так ночь? — спросил Джек. — Как думаешь, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем Стив отключится? — Брок не ответил, его сознание уплыло уже довольно далеко. — Что, если я накормлю тебя твоим же лекарством, Брок? Что, если я не дам кончить и тебе?

— Ты… ты не посмеешь. Ты не сможешь…

— Да, да, ты прав. Я у тебя давно и прочно под каблуком. — Он с силой повел бедрами, и оба глухо застонали в ответ. — Кончишь тогда, детка? Кончишь Стиву на грудь? — Брок кивнул. — А потом слижешь всё с него. Вычистишь его языком, да?

Брок распахнул рот, тяжело дыша, сжимаясь, пуская слюни от одной мысли об этом.

— По… помоги мне кончить, Джеки… пожалуйста…

— Сделаешь кое-что для меня? — Брок снова кивнул. — Укуси его, до крови. Я хочу почувствовать его кровь у тебя во рту, детка.

Брок со стоном позволил Джеку толкнуть себя вперед и вжался лицом в изгиб шеи Стива. Тот совершенно пропал, его глаза были закрыты, из-под кляпа стекала слюна. Он всхлипнул, когда Брок вгрызся в его плоть, в уголках глаз собрались слезы. Брок начал покачивать бедрами вверх и вниз на двух членах, вцепившись зубами в шею Стива. Тот скулил и всхлипывал, и Брок снова начал играться с его пирсингом.

Затем произошло сразу несколько вещей. Сначала Джек наклонился и прошептал «Кончи для меня, детка» в ухо Броку, убирая его голову от шеи Стива и поворачивая так, чтобы поцеловать, ощущая вкус крови, как он и хотел. Вслед за этим кончил Брок, бурно выплеснувшись на грудь Стива. Сжавшийся Брок привел к тому, что кончил Джек, громко застонав ему в рот. А потом он почувствовал, как что-то хрустнуло возле его члена под крик Стива за кляпом. Стив вжимался в Брока, толкаясь бедрами вглубь, и только тогда до Джека дошло, что именно случилось.

Стив кончил. Стив сломал эрекционное кольцо и кончил в Брока.

Все трое растерянно смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша.  
— Это… это всерьез сейчас было? — наконец спросил Джек.

Стив через мгновение кивнул, вернув себе подобие самообладания, по-прежнему медленно моргая расфокусированными глазами.

— Боже, парень.

Джек потянулся мимо Брока и расстегнул кляп, осторожно вынимая его изо рта Стива. На металлическом шаре остались следы от зубов. Джек отбросил его в сторону. Брок тут же начал собирать сперму с груди Стива и отправлять ему в безвольно открытый рот, размазывая по языку. Стив стонал и хихикал вокруг пальцев Брока, ослабший, податливый и истощенный.

Стив с Джеком обмякли внутри Брока, и Джек начал вытаскивать, приподняв Брока с них обоих. Брок тут же снова уселся к Стиву на колени, опираясь на грудь Джека, пока тот водил ладонями по его рукам, все еще тяжело дыша, но уже снова ухмыляясь. Это делало происходящую хрень стоящей, лениво подумал Джек.

— Я слишком стар для этого дерьма, — пробормотал Брок.

— Это было твоей идеей. Как, ты думаешь, я себя чувствую?

— Ты несокрушимый, Джеки. Это мелочи.

Они восстановили дыхание, и Брок встал на ноги. Они нашли разломанное пополам кольцо и восхищенно на него уставились.  
— Черт, Стиви. Даже член у тебя супер-солдат.

Стив покраснел.  
— Я правда не знал, что могу так сделать, — пробормотал он. — Я куплю вам другое.

— Мы на следующей неделе будем рядом с Вакандой, наверное, стоит заскочить по пути, раздобыть тебе такое из вибраниума. — Джек с Броком заржали, когда Стив покраснел еще гуще. Брок, пошатываясь, дошел до кровати и плюхнулся вниз, а Джек начал развязывать Стива. Он помог ему слезть со стула и вынул из него вибрирующую пробку, выключил ее и опустил на тумбочку. Стив хлопнулся на живот рядом с Броком, застонав, когда тот принялся мять его задницу, запустив палец в раскрытый анус. Он делал это с ленью, и быстро перестал, забравшись на Стива сверху. Джек занялся уборкой и вскоре услышал двойное тихое посапывание. Он не смог сдержать улыбку. Приняв душ, он вернулся в кровать и улегся рядом с Броком.

— Спасибо, Джеки, — пробормотал Брок в спину Стива, не нарушая его сон.

— Люблю тебя, детка, — ответил Джек.

— Тоже тебя люблю.

*

У Стива был очень, очень плохой день. У них была очень, очень плохая миссия. Они сидели в машине спереди, а Стив сидел сзади, когда они ехали из Трискелиона после брифинга. Стив был молчаливым. Он говорил короткими, немногословными фразами во время отчета, но помимо этого не сказал ни слова, особенно после того, как сел в машину.

То же самое продолжилось в квартире. Брок отвел Стива в ванную, и Джек услышал, как заработал душ, пока он заказывал им по телефону пиццу. Душ должен был помочь. Стив бегло почистился в самолете на обратном пути, но Джек практически был уверен, что на его коже и в волосах все еще оставался мусор.

«Мусор» означал ошметки мозгов и кишков.

От дошкольников.

Джек их видел. В руках Стива было двое детей, когда он бежал на выход, и их накрыло градом пуль. В одну секунду дети были живы, а в следующую — разорваны на куски.

Стив нырнул в угол, закрывая их своих телом, но было уже поздно.

Почти сразу после этого всё закончилось. Брок, Джек и Вдова нашли его всё в том же углу, укрывающим трупы детей.

Брок вздрогнул, когда эта проклятая женщина положила на плечо Стива крошечную ладонь.  
— Идем, Стив, — прошептала она. — Всё кончилось.

Он потряс головой, крепко зажмурившись. Она опустилась рядом с ним на колено и слегка потянула его назад.  
— Посмотри на них; входное отверстие, выходное отверстие, у обоих. Всё было быстро. Они скорее всего ничего не почувствовали.

— Как ты можешь так говорить? — спросил у нее Стив.

— Порой нам нечего больше сказать, кроме этого.

Он выглядел так, словно вот-вот расплачется.  
— Наташа…  
Он оглянулся и, увидев рядом Джека и Брока, сжался, каменея лицом. Джек понимал, что Брока убивает осознание, что Стив вынужден держать перед ними маску, точнее, что ему приходится делать это из-за присутствия посторонних людей.

— Идем, Стив, — повторила она. Она аккуратно вынудила его опустить трупы и отодвинуться от них. Она заставила его отвернуться и уйти оттуда, оставив позади Джека и Брока.

— Чертова сука, — пробормотал Брок.

— Мы позаботимся о нем, когда вернемся домой, ладно?

— Как хочешь.

— Я позабочусь о нем, ладно?

Брок посмотрел на него с сомнением, прежде чем выйти из помещения. Джек постарался не издеваться. Броку было больно, Стиву было больно, сейчас было не самое подходящее время.

Это было несколько часов назад. Сейчас Джек зашел в прачечную, чтобы забросить в сушилку свежую одежду прогреться, пока двое его мужчин принимали душ. Он помыл руки и лицо в раковине на кухне и переоделся в домашние штаны. Сняв рубашку, обнаружил у себя на боку огромный темный синяк. Он совершенно не помнил, откуда тот взялся, честно говоря. Выглядел он хреново, пятнисто, черно-фиолетово, расползшись от подмышки почти до самого бедра.

Его швырнуло в стол взрывной волной, точно. Он кивнул воспоминанию и огляделся в поисках рубашки. Шагнул к шкафу и услышал тихий вздох от двери ванной.

Он повернулся и увидел уставившегося на его синяк Стива в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер.

— Прости, — прошептал он.

— За что? — спросил Джек, стараясь сохранить мягкость в голосе.

Это было неправильным вопросом. Лицо Стива перекосилось, он отвел взгляд. _За всё. Прости за всё._ Джек читал это в нем. Парень погибал, погребённый чувством вины. Это всегда было в Стиве; поэтому ему нравилось, когда они не давали ему кончать, когда они пытали и мучили его. Он считал, что заслуживает это. Джек задавался вопросом, как парень отреагирует на их маленький секрет; будет ли он бороться с ними, или решит, что заслуживает даже подобное предательство?

Джек собирался позаботиться о нем.

— Вытрись и сядь на кровать, — тихо произнес Джек.

— Я… я лучше пойду. Я не думаю, что вы двое хотите, чтобы я остался сегодня на ночь…

— Вытрись, — повторил Джек, добавив в голос твердости. — И сядь на кровать.

Стив посмотрел в пол и кивнул. Джек вышел из комнаты и услышал, как Брок сказал что-то в ванной, и Стив вернулся к нему, но его тихий ответ Джек не смог разобрать.

Он заглянул в кладовку и вытащил коробку с вещами, которые они с Броком почти не использовали в последнее время, вернулся с ней в спальню.

Брок был собственником. Джек, вернувшись, обнаружил, что тот придавил Стива к двери ванной, вжав его запястья по бокам в дерево. Стив был похож на куклу, позволив Броку двигать себя, голый и усталый, с закрытыми глазами, готовый быть оттраханным, готовый быть просто дыркой. Брок, к его чести, не был заинтересован в этом. Вместо этого он только прижимался к его губам своими, лаская его рот, но не двигаясь никуда дальше по обнаженному телу Стива.

Джек щелкнул языком, и этого хватило, чтобы Брок тут же отстранился, но было недостаточно, чтобы он отпустил его запястья.  
— Скоро привезут пиццу. Кажется, я велел тебе сесть на кровать.

Стив медленно моргнул и уставился в пол. Он думал так громко, что Джеку казалось, его мысли были слышны даже соседям за стеной. Он словно кричал в своей голове, судя по тому, как он сжимал веки и заставлял себя дышать.

Раздался звонок в дверь, и Джек отправил Брока заплатить за пиццу. Тот откровенно не хотел оставлять Стива, однако сурового взгляда Джека хватило, чтобы прогнать его. Он замер, увидев коробку.

— Ты серьезно?

— Да.

Брок кивнул, взял с комода бумажник Джека и прошлепал к входной двери в одном полотенце. Джек услышал, как он болтает с курьером в коридоре.

— Стив, не заставляй меня повторять.

Стив растерянно моргнул в ответ.  
— Что?

Джек подчеркнуто кивнул на кровать, наблюдая, как в голове Стива крутятся колёсики, пока они не встали на место, заставив его пересечь комнату и сесть. Он сжимался в комок, обхватив себя руками. Джек знал, что ему было нужно.

Он встал перед Стивом, взял в горсть его волосы и со всей силы ударил в глаз.

Он позволил Стиву упасть на кровать, и тот смотрел вверх на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Их взгляды встретились, и Джек снова схватил его волосы в горсть и дернул Стива вперед, ударив лицом о свое колено, чувствуя, как что-то треснуло при контакте. Швырнув Стива с грохотом на пол, он врезал ему по ребрам, и еще раз. Брок вернулся, когда Стив пытался уползти от него, поддавшись проснувшемуся наконец животному инстинкту самосохранения. Брок закрыл за собой дверь и заблокировал выход. Скрестив на груди руки, он прислонился к двери спиной.

Стив побелел, его взгляд метался между Броком и Джеком.

— Стойте… стойте, стойте, стойте, что происходит?

Джек не ответил. Он наклонился и потянул Стива за ногу, подтаскивая его к изножью кровати. Стив с легкостью вырвался — он, в конце концов, был супер-солдатом — и тут же налетел на ногу Брока. Его это ошеломило на мгновение, которого хватило, чтобы Брок с Джеком скрутили его, перегнув через край кровати. Джек удерживал его, пока Брок доставал веревку. Он начал связывать запястья Стива, когда Джек прервал его.

— Вокруг шеи. Сделай петлю тугой. Привяжи к изголовью.

Брок кивнул и послушно выполнил инструкции. Узел был идеальным. Он бы ослабился, если бы Стив поддался, но затянулся, если бы тот потянул слишком сильно. Брок зафиксировал веревку на изголовье как раз к тому моменту, когда Стив пришел в себя. Он задёргался в панике, и Джек твердо надавил ладонью ему на спину между лопаток.

— Замри.

Стив не подчинился.  
— Что вы делаете? — приглушенно пробормотал он в матрас, извиваясь под рукой Джека, пытаясь упереться в пол ногами и вырваться. Джек закатил глаза и жестом приказал Броку связать ноги. Он развел их толчком, и Стив рухнул глубже в кровать, натянув туже петлю на шее.

Брок привязал его ноги к кровати. Стив мог бы вырваться, но не без риска слишком сильно натянуть веревку на шее и потерять сознание. Он нагибался над кроватью, выставив задницу вверх. Джек велел Броку связать ему заодно и руки, заставив вытянуть их к изголовью, выгнув спину над кроватью во избежание удушения.

— Дай сюда коробку.

Брок дал. Затем вытащил толстый деревянный брусок, обернутый кожей, и положил Стиву в рот, повернув его голову к себе.

— Закуси это, малыш, — прошептал Брок. — Это помогает.

Стив был в ужасе, глаза распахнутые и мокрые, ярко-голубые на фоне белой кожи, из носа капала кровь. Он трясся всем телом.

— Где ты хочешь быть? — спросил Джек у Брока.

— Я останусь здесь, — ответил тот. Он сел на кровать и положил руку Стиву на голову, подтянув ноги к груди, подальше от линии огня.

Джек выбрал для начала ремень и жёстко обрушил его Стиву на спину. Стив вскрикнул и дёрнулся, натянув веревки и задыхаясь вокруг капы во рту. Джек продолжил осыпать его ударами, оставляя красные рубцы после каждого, заставляя кожу разделяться и кровоточить. Стив кричал, бился и всхлипывал с каждым ударом. Джек хлестнул ремнем по заднице Стива, и тот взвыл. Джек толкнул его ноги, разводя их шире, и ударил по мошонке Стива под рыдания и стоны. Стив отчаянно натягивал веревки, его лицо налилось краской. Джек не мешал.

Надавив коленом на поясницу Стива, он потянул его голову вверх за волосы.  
— Перестань выворачиваться. Ты примешь это. Ты примешь всё, чертов кусок дерьма.

Он ткнул Стива лицом в матрас, протянул руку и натянул веревку. Стив не мог дышать. Джек знал, что он не может дышать, каждый обученный оперативник Щ.И.Т.а знал: когда ты не можешь дышать, ты не паникуешь, иначе ты потратишь имеющийся в запасе воздух слишком быстро.

Похоже, им стоило уделить больше внимания обучению Стива.

Он отключился через несколько минут, и Джек повернул его голову набок, быстро проверяя и передвигая его тело, прежде чем шлепнуть его раз, другой — тот очнулся после третьего, с мутным взглядом, дезориентированный. Джек плюнул ему в глаз.

— Дай пробку, — велел он Броку. — Большую.

Брок сделал, как было велено. Он подошел туда, где Джек сидел, любуясь своей работой, и протянул ему самую большую их пробку вместе с пузырьком смазки. Джек одарил его уничижительным взглядом, и Брок покраснел, как школьница, пробормотал «прости» и убрал смазку обратно в комод. Он шагнул обратно сесть возле головы Стива, но Джек поманил его к себе.

— Держи его открытым.

Брок сел сбоку от Стива, наклонился над ним и развел в стороны его ягодицы.

Джек взялся за хлыст. Он провел им сверху вниз по члену Стива, по его яйцам и дырке. Стив извивался и скулил в матрас, а затем завопил, когда Джек снова ударил его по яйцам, быстро и жёстко, и ещё, снова и снова, переместив потом удары на его анус.

Отбросив хлыст в сторону, Джек шагнул к лицу Стива, снова поднимая его голову за волосы и выбивая капу изо рта. Прижав пробку к его губам, Джек приказал:  
— Намочи ее.

Стив, к собственному благу, попытался. Он не мог поместить всю пробку в рот, она была слишком большой. Он подвывал вокруг нее, когда Джек вдавил ее в рот сильно и глубоко, задыхаясь и плача, пуская сопли из носа.

Не используя никакой иной смазки, Джек опустил пробку между ног Стива и со всей силы втолкнул ее внутрь.

Стив снова закричал, и Брок вернулся, чтобы вернуть ему капу. Стив успел выдавить несколько слов «стой, стой, подожди!», прежде чем его рот снова был заткнут. Все слова растворились в жалких всхлипах и стонах.

После этого Джек долгое время осыпал бедра и задницу Стива жесткими ударами хлыста. Он решил, что остановится, когда Стив перестанет издавать любые звуки.

Стив всегда был в постели слишком громким.

Кровь сочилась по одному из его бедер, и по коже на шее, и запястья были красными и ссаженными из-за того, что он тянул веревки, но в конце концов он все-таки затих.

Джек вытащил флоггер. Это была жестокая вещь; тонкая кожа заканчивалась шипами. Она разрывала кожу, и за это Джек любил ее. Рубцы на спине Стива уже начали бледнеть, а в Джеке была еще уйма нерастраченной после миссии энергии. Стив взвыл после первого удара, который Джек сделал совсем легким. Он опустил руку тяжелее, провернув запястье, чтобы шипы зацепились и проскребли по коже Стива, и еще, и еще, и еще. Вскоре Стив перестал кричать, однако был в таком состоянии, что не мог сдерживать рыдания от каждого удара, из его горла без конца рвались тихие стоны и всхлипывания.

Джек расстегнул свои штаны, отшвырнул флоггер и зашел за спину Стива. Выдернув из него пробку, он толкнулся в него под новую волну криков. Джек трахал его резко и грубо, водя ногтями по рубцам и порезам на спине, дотягиваясь до груди и щипая за соски. Звуки, издаваемые Стивом, стоили всех приложенных усилий. А усилий пришлось приложить не мало. Брок прекрасно знал, что не стоит вести себя подобно Стиву, самоуничижительно и жалко, но Стива этому нужно было научить.

Джек кончил, оставив сперму вытекать из растраханной задницы, забрался на кровать и уселся верхом на спину Стива.  
— Мы закончили? — прошипел он ему в ухо. Повернув голову Стива под неудобным углом, Джек заставил его смотреть себе в глаза. Стив моргал сквозь слезы, растерянный и запутавшийся. Он посмотрел на Брока. — Помоги мне перевернуть его.

— Джек…

— Помоги мне или займешь его место.

Брок встал, и они быстро развязали ноги Стива и перевернули его на спину. Брок пытался осторожничать, но Джек не собирался потакать ему, швырнув Стива на кровать на растерзанную спину. Стив закричал и задергался, и Джек отобрал у него капу, прежде чем ударил флоггером по животу.

Только через несколько ударов Стив начал просить:  
— Боже, пожалуйста, перестань…

Джек не остановился. Он снова взял ремень и принялся обрабатывать передние стороны бедер Стива, жёстко и быстро, опустив последний тяжелый удар на его член.

— Блядь! Боже… пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Стив снова разрыдался, и после нескольких минут с ремнем и мощных ударов флоггером Джек снова потянулся к коробке. Он опять уселся на Стива верхом, дернул его за волосы и наклонился, чтобы вцепиться зубами в шею и пустить кровь. Стив в ужасе смотрел, как он облизывается. Джек показал ему кусок наждачной бумаги и с трудом сдержал смех, когда тот непонимающе нахмурился.

Джек провел шершавой бумагой по рубцам на груди Стива, затем по его соскам, заставив снова закричать, задергаться и заплакать.

Это было приятно, он мог делать это часами, но Джеку пора было заканчивать.

Пицца совсем остынет.

— Пе-перестань… — выдохнул Стив под Джеком.

Джек обвил ладонями его шею, скользя по сочащейся из укуса крови, и крепко сдавил.  
— Почему? — спросил он.

Стив заморгал, сведя брови.  
— Что? Пожалуйста…

— С какого хера я должен останавливаться?

— Мне больно…

— И что?

— Пожалуйста…

Джек отвесил Стиву затрещину.  
— Почему я должен останавливаться, Стив? Мне стоит просто убить тебя прямо сейчас. — Стив всхлипнул и замотал головой, глядя между Джеком и Броком. — Ты кусок дерьма. Бесполезный кусок дерьма!

— Джек…

— Брок, свали с кровати. Это только между нами. — Брок слез, и Джек придвинулся ближе к лицу Стива. — Скажи, почему я должен остановиться, Стив? Какой смысл? Я позволю тебе жить дальше, и ты в очередной раз напортачишь, и в этом окажусь виноват я, ммм? — Он с силой потянул Стива за волосы, заставляя его запрокинуть голову. — Мне придется повторить все это снова, а у меня полно других занятий, на которые мне нужно время.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

— Пожалуйста что? Остановиться? Но ты заслужил это все. Ты хотел этого.

— Я не хотел… Я не хочу этого…

— Брехня. Ты бы не облажался так сильно, если бы не хотел быть наказанным.

— Я не… я не понимаю, что…

— Вдова ошиблась, — прошипел Джек. — Те дети мучились. Ты убил их. — Зрачки Стива растеклись на мгновение, затем его лицо сморщилось, и он снова начал всхлипывать. — И это не худшее из того, что ты сделал. Ты кусок дерьма. Ты ничего не можешь сделать правильно. Мы все учили историю. Не смог спасти лучшего друга от падения с поезда? Ты даже умереть не смог!

— Джек… — позвал его Брок из дальнего угла комнаты. Джек не обратил на него внимание.

Он схватил веревку на шее Стива и потянул ее в сторону изголовья, затягивая петлю на шее так, что тот едва мог дышать.  
— Ты бесполезный кусок дерьма. Нам не стоило пускать тебя в нашу постель. Надо оставить тебя снаружи истекать кровью, как паршивую собаку.

Стив зажмурился. Затем кивнул.

— Ты спал с нами, и мы думали, что ты лучше, но ты облажался, ты, мать твою, всегда лажаешь, ты никогда не делаешь ничего как надо. Как ты мог? Притворялся мужественным и сильным перед моим Броком? Кто позволил тебе так себя вести? Причинил столько боли моему малышу. Ты чертова фальшивка. Ебаный Капитан Америка не в состоянии делать ничего, кроме как всё портить. Нам пора выбросить тебя на помойку. Нам стоило бы убить тебя, но ты даже этого не заслуживаешь. Ты не заслуживаешь подобного милосердия.

Джек замолчал, давая Стиву время отреветься, проваливаясь в собственное сознание. Джек закончил. Он обвил одной рукой шею Стива, а второй вытер его лицо. Он смотрел, как Стив трясется, смотрел, как по его лицу пробегают все его эмоции.

— Пожалуйста… — прошептал он под Джеком. — Пожалуйста… — Стив, наконец, проморгался и встретился взглядом с Джеком. — Пожалуйста, прости… Мне так жаль. Пожалуйста, не…

— За что ты извиняешься?

— Прости, что я убил этих детей. Прости, что я… с Броком. Прости, что я не… я не был… пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прости меня. Мне так жаль! Пожалуйста, Джек, пожалуйста! Я стану лучше, я постараюсь! Пожалуйста, прости, что я недостаточно хорош, мне жаль, мне так жаль….

Джек расслабился над ним. Миссия выполнена. Он погладил Стива по щеке и их взгляды снова встретились.  
— Я прощаю тебя. Ты был наказан, и теперь всё кончено. Всё кончено.

Стив сломался, и задача Джека была выполнена. Он вздохнул, пересел и вытер свое лицо, потом принялся развязывать веревки. Брок шагнул к кровати, чтобы помочь. Джек слез с кровати, разделся и пошел принять душ.  
— В сушилке греется одежда. Не забудь надеть на него свитер. Я вернусь через минуту.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Брок. Стив отчаянно цеплялся за него, как только ему освободили руки, дрожа и трясясь, и Брок гладил его по волосам и что-то тихо шептал на ухо.

Джек зашел в ванную и включил душ. Взглянул на себя в зеркало. У него на лице была кровь, а синяк на боку теперь выглядел еще хуже под яркой лампой. Он хрустнул шеей и вытянул над собой руки, и, понимая, как всё это ему аукнется утром, выпил аспирин. Когда вода нагрелась, он шагнул под струю и быстро вымылся. Затем постоял еще немного, остывая и давая Броку время позаботиться о Стиве, чтобы его тело хотя бы начало залечивать все раны.

Он вышел как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать стук по двери ванной.  
— Джек, я хочу еще раз его вымыть, чтобы смыть всю кровь.

— Да, заходи.

Брок открыл дверь и завел Стива внутрь. Джек не удивился отсутствующему виду парня, красным расфокусированным глазам. Он снова включил воду, наполняя ванную вместо того, чтобы отправить его под душ. Брок взял мочалку и начал обтирать Стива, опуская мочалку в теплую воду и осторожно водя ею по спине и груди. Джек взял другую и намочил ее под краном в раковине, потому что вода, в которой сидел Стив, стала красно-коричневой из-за крови. Он сел на край ванной и взял Стива за подбородок. По крайней мере парень был в достаточной мере в сознании, чтобы вздрогнуть от прикосновения Джека.

— Тссс. Всё кончилось, питомец. Ты справился. — Стив позволил Джеку протереть лицо мочалкой. Тот был очень аккуратным, и всё время ощущал на себе настороженный взгляд Стива. — Закрой глаза.

Стив мотнул головой, закаменев всем телом.

— Тсс, тсс. Все в порядке, малыш, — прошептал Брок. — Он же сказал, всё кончилось.

— Закрой глаза, Стиви, — голос Джека был твердым и тихим. Он проигнорировал слезу, покатившуюся по щеке Стива, когда тот наконец заставил себя закрыть глаза. Джек провел мягкой тканью по его лицу, по векам. Воспользовавшись тем, что Стив закрыл глаза, Джек быстро окинул взглядом его тело.

Раны уже закрывались. У Брока бы ушли недели на восстановление после таких побоев, и все это время Джеку пришлось бы возиться с бинтами и мазями, чтобы он не подцепил инфекцию. Супер-солдатская сыворотка была потрясающей вещью. Порезы все еще были вздутыми и красными, но почти полностью закрывшимися к тому моменту, когда Брок потянул Стива встать, чтобы спустить воду. Стив трясся, мелко подрагивая, и Джек обернул его несколькими чистыми полотенцами, вокруг пояса, вокруг плеч. Они усадили его на кровать, и Джек только сейчас увидел всю эту кровь на простынях. Он заставил обоих подняться на минуту, пока снимал постельное белье. Затем он запустил стирку и вытащил из сушилки согретые вещи. Брок надел на Стива пару трусов, но больше ничего.

Брок практически пускал слюни на Стива. Он определенно не стал бы ничего сейчас с ним делать, однако ему безусловно нравилось происходящее, нравилось видеть его страдание, его раны, его страх. Джек был счастлив предоставить ему эту радость, но он получал удовольствие от другого. Брок до конца своих дней будет хранить образ Стива, рыдающего, извиняющегося и сдавшегося, подчинившегося Джеку, среди самых дрочибельных сцен. Джек надеялся, что Стив примет взгляд Брока за нежность, а не за похоть, но кто мог бы сейчас читать его с уверенностью…

Джек передал Броку одежду и зарылся в комод в поисках свежей пары штанов. В какой-то момент, когда Брок встал одеться, а Джек отвернулся, Стив стёк с кровати и свернулся в трясущийся клубок, спиной к тумбочке.

— Блядь, — прошептал Брок. — Блядь, Джек, ты зашел слишком далеко.

Это было не так. Стив просто переживал. Всё случившееся прокручивалось в его уме, вкупе со многими другими вещами. Он извинился, и его мозг догонял теперь его действия.

Джек сел перед ним на колени.  
— Стив, я зашел слишком далеко?

Стив уставился на него на долгое время. Потом покачал головой. Джек улыбнулся ему и погладил по щеке.

— Ему просто нужно немного времени. Помоги ему встать и одеться. Ему станет лучше после еды.

Джек вышел из спальни и перенес пиццу в гостиную, потом достал из шкафа несколько зимних одеял. Принес упаковку пива и несколько тарелок из кухни, опустив их рядом с пиццей, потом принялся искать открывалку.

Стив выглядел ужасно, когда они с Броком вышли из спальни, но на нем была надета старая толстовка Джека, оставшаяся с тренировочных дней в Щ.И.Т.е, и это было великолепно. Почти так же хорошо, как ошейник, но с добавлением запаха Джека, оставшимся даже после всех стирок. Стив был окружён им.

Они сидели на диване и молча ели. Брок предложил включить какой-нибудь фильм, но Джек запретил. Все равно никто из них не будет смотреть. Они усадили Стива посередине, и тот пялился на свою тарелку с пиццей, не дотрагиваясь до нее. Джек вздохнул и отставил свою тарелку. Стив снова вздрогнул, когда Джек повернулся и взял его тарелку. Он мягко подоткнул одеяло вокруг коленей Стива, а затем поднес позабытый кусок пиццы к его рту. Стив откусил после короткого, тяжелого момента. Брок провел рукой по его волосам и прижал его ближе.

Стив позволил Джеку кормить его, позволил Броку шептать ободряющие слова на ухо. Джек открыл бутылку пива и влил Стиву в рот. Постепенно из него утекло напряжение. Стив позволил им дотрагиваться до него, и через некоторое время перестал выглядеть до смерти напуганным. Джек притянул его к себе под руку, Стив прикрыл глаза и расслабился.

— Умничка, — прошептал Джек. Стив вжался лицом ему в грудь. — Мы тебе рассказывали, как я впервые встретил Брока? — Стив кивнул через мгновение. — А про то, как мы поехали в первое путешествие? — Брок застонал рядом с ними, а Стив покачал головой. — Мы накануне вечером были на стрельбище. И поспорили. Если Брок набьет больше очков, я буду вылизывать его задницу каждую ночь по пути, а если выиграю я, то он будет носить пробку каждый день нашей поездки. А ехать мы собрались на моем старом харлее. Брок был абсолютно уверен в своей победе. По-моему, та пробка, которую мы использовали, была больше всего, что он раньше пробовал. Я откладывал ее на нашу годовщину.

— Кончил в штаны три раза в первый же день на дороге.

— Шесть часов езды, не меньше. Возможно, я заставлял мотор урчать чуть больше, чем было нужно. — Джек почувствовал, как Стив выдохнул короткий смешок. — Он был в полном раздрае в первом мотеле. Едва мог ходить. Все равно хотел, чтобы я его оттрахал. И настоял, что продолжит всё путешествие в таком виде.

— Он… такой странный, — прошептал Стив. Брок с Джеком с облегчением выдохнули и хмыкнули.

— Да, есть такое. За это я его люблю, — тихо ответил Джек. Стив обожал происходившую между Джеком и Броком херню. Джеку было легко снабжать его фактами, потому что они были правдой, хотя порой и приукрашенной специально для Стива.

Стив вжался плотнее в Джека, и они еще какое-то время просидели так. Джек отламывал кусочки пиццы и скармливал их Стиву, а Брок успокаивающе гладил его по спине. Джек перегнулся через подлокотник к боковому столику и открыл ящик, в котором прятал сигареты и зажигалку.

— Ты сказал мне, что бросил, — произнес Брок.

— Никто не бросает по-настоящему, — ответил Джек, затягиваясь.

Неожиданно Стив взял сигарету из пальцев Джека и поднес к своим губам. Выпустив дым через мгновение, он поморщился.

— Ах ты ж маленький хулиган, — хмыкнул Джек. — Ты в первый раз пробуешь курить?

Стив посмотрел на упаковку и покачал головой.  
— Мне показалось, что это ЛакиСтрайк.

— Они и есть.

— У них забавный вкус… другой совсем.

Он снова замолчал, закрыв глаза, пока Джек продолжил курить над ним, а Брок приканчивал пиво. Периодически Джек передавал Стиву сигарету и смотрел, как тот делает небольшую затяжку. Что-то приятное ворочалось внутри Джека при виде этих губ, обнимающих сигарету.

— Черт, какой же долгий это был день, — пробормотал Брок.

— Но он кончился, — ответил Джек. — Нам стоит пойти спать.

— По-моему, у нас не осталось чистых простыней.

— У нас есть гостевая комната, — произнес Джек, встречаясь с Броком взглядом. Брок оживился при ее упоминании. — Мы можем показать Стиву, над чем мы работаем.

Джек поднялся, и они с Броком потянули Стива к гостевой комнате. Конечно, они не так планировали показать ему ее, но момент был настолько же подходящим, как и любой другой.

И там была кровать с чистыми простынями.

Стив нахмурился, когда они дошли до двери. Брок снял небольшой ключ с крюка рядом с дверью. Он глубоко поцеловал Стива перед тем, как открыть дверь и затянуть его внутрь. Джек решил остаться в проходе, прислонившись к косяку, пока Брок проводил экскурсию.

На самом деле, это была самая обычная комната. По большей части они работали над звукоизоляцией и укреплением балок и каркаса стен, чтобы они могли удержать супер-солдата. В некоторых местах были размещены кронштейны: возле кровати, возле одной из балок; но в остальном всё было совершенно стандартно (Джек с Броком обсудили худший вариант, в котором им придется использовать помещение действительно в качестве гостевой комнаты, и хотели, чтобы ее можно было легко переделать).

Там стояли кровать, кресло, комод, стол. Для невооруженного глаза это была обычная комната. Кровать была прикручена к полу, а комод набит разнообразными секс-игрушками, кляпами и ремнями, которые Брок скупал без остановки, но это всё было незаметно. Окно комнаты риелтор обозначил как «отличный вид на юг». Стиву бы понравилось там рисовать, по крайней мере, так сказал Брок. Джек подозревал, что они держали его слишком занятым, или слишком связанным, для подобного развлечения. Стекло в нем было пуленепробиваемым, и это тоже не бросалось в глаза. Хоть и дорого, но Брок этого стоил. Они решили, что это будет наилучшим способом удержать Стива внутри, если до этого вдруг дойдет дело.

Они покрасили стены в зеленый, и на кровати лежали простыни густо-зеленого цвета. Любимый цвет Стива.

— Простите, я не понимаю, — тихо произнес Стив, оглядываясь вокруг, обхватив себя руками в защитном жесте. — Это же просто ваша гостевая комната?

— Это твоя комната, если хочешь. — Брок зашел Стиву за спину и обнял его за пояс.

— Что?

— У Джека есть кабинет, я валяю дурака в гараже. Это место может быть твоим.

— Я… эммм…

Джек заметил, что Стив опять начинает терять самообладание, напрягаясь, возможно, просто ошеломленный. Он шагнул в комнату и подтолкнул Стива с Броком к кровати.  
— Тебе не нужно решать это прямо сейчас, питомец. Нам нужно поспать.

Стив кивнул, снова затихая. Джек с Броком шепотом обсудили, на сколько включать будильник. Джек вышел убедиться, что погасил сигарету. Он собирался вернуться в комнату Стива, когда решил сделать небольшой крюк в их спальню.

Когда он вернулся, Брок крепко обнимал почти заснувшего от усталости Стива со спины. Джек вытащил из кармана своих штанов телефон и быстро сделал фото. Они выглядели мило. Ему нравилось, когда они были вместе; ему нравилось видеть Брока счастливым.

Джек сел на колени на кровати перед Стивом и легко потряс его за плечо.  
— Еще кое-что, щенок.

Стив моргнул в ответ, глядя вверх на него, и Джек поднял к его взгляду ошейник. Лицо Стиво смягчилось, он коротко улыбнулся Джеку. Когда Джек вопросительно приподнял брови, Стив кивнул. Когда Джек немного спустил воротник его толстовки и начал застегивать ошейник, Стив протянул руку, положил ладонь ему на щеку и поцеловал.

— А это за что?

— Я… просто… спасибо, — прошептал Стив.

— Это всего лишь ошейник.

— Нет, я имел в виду… до этого. Когда ты…

 _Ох,_ ошеломленно подумал Джек. _Так вот как выглядит стокгольмский синдром._

— Тебе это было нужно, — легко ответил он. — Ты же понимаешь это, питомец?

— Да.

— Ты хорошо справился, — тихо произнес Брок из-за спины Стива. Тот улыбнулся, но посмотрел на Джека в ожидании, с надеждой.

— Да, щенок. — Джек провел ладонью по его волосам. — Ты молодец.

Стив растаял, заулыбавшийся, счастливый и охренительно милый, уткнулся лицом в грудь Джека и вжался в него, сжимая в руках ткань его футболки. Вздохнув, он расслабился в руках Джека и Брока.

Они обменялись взглядами, белые зубы Брока почти ослепительно сияли в темной комнате. Джек с трудом проглотил смешок. Они оба прекрасно знали, что Броку в одиночку никогда не удалось бы сделать Стива таким зависимым, податливым, потерянным и сломанным. Стив даже не осознавал, что он сломан, и Джеку это нравилось, потому что это нравилось Броку. Брок наверняка спустит в штаны при виде лица Стива, когда они расскажут ему всё, когда он поймет, насколько сильно он облажался.

Но прямо сейчас в голове Стива этого не было. Его руки скользили вниз по груди Джека, он оперся на локти и взглянул на Джека сквозь ресницы. Джек приподнял брови, и Стив поелозил в постели, прижимаясь к его паху и закусывая губу.

— Что-то задумал, малыш?

— Можно? — тихо спросил он. — Можно я скажу «спасибо» как полагается?

В этот раз Джек все-таки фыркнул.  
— Ты много просишь, Роджерс. — Он застонал, когда Стив потянул вниз его штаны и подышал ему на член. Джек сомневался, что сможет его поднять. Он отвел руки Стива. — Мне придется перенести это на другой раз. — Лицо Стива исказилось, и Джек усмехнулся. — Я обещаю, что дам тебе сказать «спасибо» утром, но сейчас я устал, и ты устал, и даже Брок устал. Я хочу, чтобы ты немного отдохнул, ладно? Иди сюда.

Он притянул Стива к себе и поцеловал, вжимая в кровать между ними, передавая его затем Броку, который снова его обнял. Стив закрыл глаза и почти мгновенно заснул. Джек сдержал смешок и протянул руку к Броку, чтобы почесать ему затылок. Брок довольно помычал, свернулся вокруг Стива, и его дыхание вскоре тоже стихло.

Джек немного завидовал им обоим. Ему было тяжело заснуть. Хотя сегодня это было немного проще. Ему казалось, что он все еще чувствует вкус крови Стива на языке, теплый, медный, его. Ему бы хотелось укусить и Брока, но он не хотел его будить. Он подождет до следующего раза. Может быть, даже даст Стиву увидеть, как он разламывает Брока на части, совсем как раньше, когда они были молодыми. Он слишком часто позволяет Стиву и Броку забрать все веселье.

Он может развлечься сразу с обоими. Связать их, заставить кричать на постели, терзать их до тех пор, пока они не начнут рыдать, окровавленные и сломанные.

Под эту мысль было приятно засыпать.

*

Стиву нравилась его новая комната. Ему нравилось быть там с Броком и Джеком, но ему вполне нравилось находится там в одиночестве. Он подозревал, что Щ.И.Т. следил за ним, поэтому постоянно перемещался между собственной квартирой и квартирой Брока и Джека, однако большую часть времени он проводил с ними.

Среди всех закупленных Броком игрушек была клетка для члена на те случаи, когда Стив не находился с ними, чтобы у него был хоть какой-то стимул возвращаться к ним домой, пусть ему все равно почти никогда не давали кончить.

Стиву нравились купленные Броком вещи. В большинстве случаев Джек занимался работой, в то время как сладкая парочка развлекалась со всеми необычными, странными штуками, обнаруженными Броком в интернете.

Любимой игрушкой Стива был кляп, хотя они его еще и не использовали. Черт, он же был любимой игрушкой и у Брока. Именно он, кстати говоря, и был в конверте, пришедшем на имя Джека с Ebay, когда это всё только началось. Когда Брок попросил это всё у Джека. Это был дьявольский кляп, Джек вынужден был это признать. Дьявольский кляп для дьявольской ситуации.

Джек считал себя достаточно опытным в подобных вещах, но он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Технически это был кляп-шар, но не совсем. Часть с шаром свободно скользила на винте, проходившем через толстый кожаный ремешок. Снаружи у винта была рукоятка, поворот которой проталкивал шар глубже в рот. Сложно было описать это как-то иначе, чем дьявольский кляп.

— С этой штукой он сможет практиковаться, — сказал Брок, достав кляп через несколько дней после того, как они показали Стиву его комнату.

— Практиковаться? — переспросил Джек, жаря блинчики на кухне. Стив с Броком сидели у него за спиной, за кухонной стойкой, и пили кофе и сок. Было воскресенье; хороший день для блинчиков. Им всем дали несколько выходных после тяжелого задания, и если Джек вел себя по отношению к этим двоим немного добрее, он не собирался в этом сознаваться. Он покосился через плечо на Стива, который выглядел таким же растерянным, каким себя ощущал Джек.

— Поработать над его рвотным рефлексом. Я все время волнуюсь, что он потеряет сознание или блеванет, когда мы трахаем его рот.

— В этом нет ничего плохого, — терпеливо произнес Джек. — Кто угодно начнет давиться, если ты будешь тыкать в их пищевод своим хером. — Он собирался сказать что-то еще, когда кинул взгляд на Стива и увидел, что тот с красным лицом уставился в свой стакан с соком, потирая затылок. — Ох, Брок, посмотри, что ты наделал. Мне нравятся твои минеты, Стив. Они очень приятные.

— Перестань его баловать.

— Перестань его обижать. Ты все время говоришь порочащее его дерьмо.

— Зато я не связываю его, чтобы избить флоггером до крови, — пробормотал Брок себе под нос.

— Зато я не дрочу на это, как ты.

— Ага, и кто меня таким сделал?

— Продолжишь себя вести, как поганец, и следующим я выдеру тебя.

— Не надо… стойте… подождите… — Стви с распахнутыми глазами уставился на них, подняв руку между Броком и Джеком.

Джек едва не рассмеялся. Малыш подумал, что они ссорятся всерьез. Он решил, что Джек хочет избить Брока до кровавых соплей. Они обменялись с Броком взглядами и фыркнули, запутав Стива еще сильнее.

— Расслабься, щенок. Мамочка с папочкой иногда шумят, но это ничего не значит.

— Однако я благодарен, что ты бросился на мою защиту, — промурлыкал Брок.

У Стива был виноватый взгляд, поэтому Джек обошел кухонную стойку, встал перед Стивом и погладил его по щеке.  
— Знаешь, Броку на самом деле нравится порой быть отшлепанным; это нормально.

— Ты… ты делал с ним то же самое, что со мной?

— Нет, обычно нет. Но ты же знаешь Брока. — Джек повернул голову Стива так, чтобы они вмести могли на него взглянуть. — Порой ему необходим хороший шлепок по заднице.

Стив покраснел.  
— Ох…

— Это может быть приятным, детка, — сказал Брок. — Хочешь попробовать?

— Брок, ты чертов кобель. Может быть, мне стоит показать ему, как это работает, на твоем примере?

— Или ты можешь сделать это с нами обоими.

Джек вздохнул, закатывая глаза.  
— За одно это Стив кончит первым.  
Он закатал рукава рубашки и выключил плиту, в это же время Брок спрыгнул со стула и подтолкнул Стива сделать то же самое.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я от этого смогу кончить?

— Да, детка, — проурчал Брок ему на ухо. — Поверь мне. Это потрясающе.

— Но прошлой ночью…

— Обычно это совсем не так. Намного приятнее. Давай, стягивай штаны.

Стив оглянулся на Брока.  
— Это… будет хорошо? Правда?

— Да, детка. Джек сделает тебе чертовски хорошо.

Они со Стивом облокотились на кухонную стойку, спустив штаны на бедра и выставив задницы. Стив был напряженным и нервным, но Брок выглядел всерьез обрадованным. Он давно уже не отдавал себя на расправу Джеку. Конечно, в их отношениях были вещи, которые оставались прежними; Брок всегда выполнял приказы Джека, и Джек всегда о нем заботился, но Джек на самом деле не мог вспомнить, когда он делал это с Броком. Они состарились и устали, и обычно просто трахались почти как нормальные люди.

Брок наклонился и поцеловал Стива в щеку, пробормотав что-то ему на ухо, что Джек не смог расслышать.

— Вы двое чересчур милые. И как мне так повезло? — тихо спросил Джек. Брок ослепительно ему улыбнулся, и даже Стив смог растянуть губы в ответ.

Он заставил их ждать. Разложил по тарелкам готовые блинчики и выставил на стойку. Сел на стул рядом со Стивом и некоторое время просто гладил его по щеке, шее, плечу, пытаясь прогнать напряжение из его тела. Стив носил толстовку Джека практически не снимая в последние дни, и ее вид, близкое расположение к коже, вызывали в Джеке восхищение.

— Ты в порядке? — Стив кивнул, жуя губы. Джек провел подушечкой большого пальца по истерзанному рту. — Прекрати грызть свои губы, щенок. Все хорошо.

— П-прости.

— Всё хорошо, — повторил Джек. — Так, когда я делаю это с Броком, то потому, что он сделал что-то неправильное. Хотя он такой прохиндей, ты-то уж в курсе. — Стив почти улыбнулся на это, коротко выдохнув. — Я не делаю это, когда не было ничего плохого, но я готов поспорить, что ты делал что-то неправильное, ммм?

— Я… я не…

— Расскажи мне, Стив. Что самое ужасное ты сделал за последние семьдесят два часа? — Это было верное количество времени. После той ночи прошло чуть больше.

— Я… я думал грязные мысли.

— Это не исповедь, ты можешь дать мне что-то получше. Что-то такое, что заставит Брока разозлиться?

Стив покраснел.  
— Я дрочил в душе, — прошептал он.

Джек хмыкнул, протянул руку и хлопнул Стива по заднице. Шлепок был громким, но не болезненным; Стив подпрыгнул на месте и тихо ахнул. Джек взял вилку, подцепил кусочек блинчика и поднес его ко рту Стива.

— Умничка.

Он дал Стиву прожевать, бросив взгляд на Брока, у которого уже наверняка встал под столом. Джек ободряюще провел ладонью по спине Стива.

— Что еще, Стив? О чем ты думал, когда дрочил в душе?

— О… о всяком…

— Слишком мало.

— Я думал… я думал о вибрирующей пробке… я хотел ее в себя…

— Что в этом плохого, щеночек?

— Я хотел ее в себя на то время, когда я трахаю Брока.

Джек едва не расхохотался, заметив ошарашенный взгляд Брока. Он еще раз шлепнул Стива, в этот раз сильнее, оставив ладонь там, куда она приземлилась, чувствуя, как Стив подрагивает под ней. Затем он шлепнул его снова, ухмыляясь вырвавшемуся из того крошечному вздоху.

Еще кусочек блинчиков и поцелуй в губы.

Стив раскраснелся и дрожал, когда Джек протянул руку ему между ног. Его член стоял наполовину и становился всё тверже с каждой секундой. Джек снова поцеловал его, вытаскивая член наружу. Стив опять закусил губу, поэтому Джек шлепнул его.  
— Это за кусание губ.

— Прости. — Это было очаровательно. Стив зажмурил глаза и снова прикусил губу, потом тут же понял, что творит и немедленно разжал зубы, распахивая глаза, чтобы проверить, заметил ли Джек.

— Ага. Я видел.

Он шлепнул его еще раз. Стив издал тихий стон.

— Значит, ты хочешь трахнуть Брока? — легко спросил Джек. Стив приоткрыл рот, словно хотел прикусить губу, но успел себя остановить. — Умничка, — прошептал Джек, держа перед ним еще один кусочек блинчиков. — Расскажи мне больше.

— Я… я хочу сделать это вместе с тобой… как в прошлый раз… я хочу, чтобы ему было хорошо… я не могу забыть тот раз, когда он кончил на нас двоих.

— Правда?

Стив кивнул.  
— Он выглядел… — Стив замолк, издав короткий полувсхлип, и спрятал лицо в лежащую на стойке руку.

— Дааа, он что-то с чем-то, а? — Стив кивнул, не поднимая головы. — О чем еще ты думал?

— О той ночи, — пробормотал Стив в стол.

— Смотри мне в глаза и говори как взрослый, Стив.

Стив вскинул голову.  
— Той ночью, — повторил он, неохотно встречая взгляд Джека. — Когда ты… — Джек терпеливо ждал, когда он продолжит. — Ремень. Мне понравился ремень. Я…

— И ты еще думал, что не сможешь кончить от шлепков, когда тебе понравился мой ремень. — Джек погладил его по щеке и скормил еще блинчиков. Стив снова застонал, тихо и напряженно, словно пытался удержать звук в себе. — Порка оказалась не такой страшной, да?

— Я не думал, что это будет так.

— Ты готов кончить? — Стив кивнул. — Кончишь, когда я скажу, хорошо? — Он кивнул еще раз.

Джек начал шлепать его сильнее, без перерыва; хлопки звонко разносились по всей кухне. Стив уронил голову на руки, сжал пальцы в кулаки; из его рта рвались красивые, короткие звуки. Джек помял его задницу, и Стив завертелся от удовольствия, его яйца подтянулись вверх.

Джек взял тарелку с блинчиками и опустил перед пахом Стива. Тот ничего не замечал.  
— Хорошо, Стив, кончай.

Джек отвесил ему финальный крепкий шлепок и Стив отпустил себя, ахая, выгибая спину, кончая прямо на тарелку с блинчиками. Пока он приходил в себя, вцепившись в стойку, Джек поднял тарелку и поставил ее перед Броком, который вел себя подозрительно тихо все время, что Джек занимался Стивом.

— Что ты задумал, детка? — дразня, спросил у него Джек. Обойдя его со спины, он встал с другого бока от Брока и наклонился ближе. Брока повело от одного наблюдения за поркой Стива, его зрачки расплылись до максимума, а член был твердым как камень. — Мой маленький садист. Тебе это понравилось, а?

Брок кивнул.  
— Ага, — выдохнул он.

— Тебе понравилось, как он рассказывал, что хочет трахнуть тебя?

— Дааа…

— Тебе просто нравится, когда тебя трахают. Я хотел отшлепать и тебя, но ты выглядишь так, словно вот-вот взорвешься. Наверное, тебе стоит немного поесть и успокоиться?

Он подтолкнул тарелку ближе к Броку и вручил ему вилку. Начал легко поглаживать его задницу, приподняв брови в ожидании, когда Брок начнет есть. Тот уставился на блинчики, покрытые спермой Стива, и облизал губы. Откусил большой кусок, не отпуская взгляд Джека.

— Вот так, детка. Вкусно, правда?

Брок кивнул, тщательно пережевывая блинчики перед тем, как проглотить.

— А теперь давай-ка ты тоже расскажешь мне о плохих вещах, которые крутятся в твоей голове. Так будет честно. Стив очень хорошо себя вел, правда?

Он кинул взгляд на Стива, так и не поднявшего голову с рук, наблюдавшего за ними с расширенными зрачками, с лицом, покрытым красными пятнами.

— Ты хочешь услышать, о чем думает Брок, Стив?

Стив кивнул.  
— Да, — прошептал он.

— Тебе есть, что рассказать, Брок? — спросил Джек. — Может, тебе стоит еще немного поесть, пока ты собираешься с мыслями?

Брок послушно съел еще кусок блинчиков, прежде чем произнес:  
— Я хочу посмотреть, как ты трахаешь Стива.

— Но Стив — твоя игрушка.

— Мне нравится делиться. Я хочу, чтобы сделал то, что делаешь лучше всех. Ты прекрасен, Джеки. Я хочу посмотреть.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это сейчас? Я не смогу шлепать тебя, если буду трахать его.

— Ты разрешишь мне кончить, пока я буду смотреть?

— Да, детка. Это звучит хорошо. Но только когда я скажу. Ты хочешь этого, Стиви?

Стив снова кивнул.  
— Доедай свои блинчики, Брок. Я возьму смазку.

Он медленно прошлепал по дому, вытягивая руки вдоль тела. Брок вынудит его надорвать спину в один из таких дней, и Джек, скорее всего, позволит ему это. Он нашел смазку и вернулся в кухню, где обнаружил целующихся Стива и Брока, по-прежнему опирающихся на стойку, с голыми задницами, выставленными всем на обозрение. Штаны Стива сползли к щиколоткам, а задница была красной после порки, но бледневшей прямо на глазах. Он подпрыгнул, когда Джек подкрался сзади и сжал их обоих, опустив перед этим смазку.

— Ты смотришь, Брок? — Тот кивнул, гладя Стива по лицу.

Джек начал смазывать Стива липким пальцем, уверенно и быстро, пока тот под ним извивался. Он издал потрясающий звук, когда Джек вошел в него после совсем короткой подготовки. Джек двигался медленно, давая Стиву прочувствовать каждый сантиметр, вынуждая ныть в лицо Броку. Брок поцеловал его в ответ, потом наклонился, чтобы видеть, как Джек его трахает, сфокусировав взгляд на точке, где член Джека погружался в задницу Стива.

— Тебе нравится это, детка?

— Да… — одновременно прошептали Стив с Броком.

— Вы, мальчики, такие хорошие у меня. — Джек провел ладонями по бокам Стива. — Ты кончишь еще раз, щенок?

— Да.

— Как насчет тебя, Брок? Ты готов?

— Да… да, Джек, пожалуйста.

— Вы можете подрочить друг другу?

Рука Брока мгновенно нашла член Стива, и через секунду Стив оторвал одну руку от стойки и опустил вниз к паху Брока, зашарив в его штанах в поисках его члена.

Пока они вдвоем стонали под ним, Джек чуть откинулся назад, чтобы насладиться своими любовниками, которые с трудом держались на ногах и готовы были рухнуть на пол в любой момент. Он начал вколачиваться в Стива жестче, только чтобы услышать хриплые вздохи, вырывавшиеся из него, и увидеть, как глаза Брока распахиваются всё шире, и как он без конца облизывает губы. Он отпустил бедро Стива и коснулся задницы Брока, едва дотрагиваясь до его дырки.

— Джек… Джек, пожалуйста, — прошептал Брок.

— Ты так мило просишь. — Он наклонился над Стивом и прошептал: — Вы оба можете кончить.

И они послушались. Это было опьяняюще — видеть, как они подчиняются его команде, и Джек кончил почти сразу за ними, со стоном спуская в задницу Стива.

Они тяжело дышали, Стив едва смог удержаться на ногах, когда Джек тяжело осел на его спину, потираясь носом вдоль его шеи, где ошейник касался воротника его толстовки. Он хотел снова укусить Стива — на самом деле, он хотел кусать Стива все время, если быть откровенным; вскрывать эту кожу и заставлять его кричать вызывало привыкание — но он сдержался.

— Я люблю вас, — шепнул кто-то на кухне.

Брок с Джеком встретились взглядами. Это произнес Стив. Брок усмехнулся и отвел волосы со лба Стива.

— Мы тоже тебя любим, щенок, — тихо сказал Джек. — Думаю, мы можем начать сегодня использовать тот кляп.

Брок кивнул в ответ. Они собирались использовать кляп, когда откроют Стиву правду. Комната была готова к этому, и теперь Стив тоже был готов. Боже, Стив даже не осознавал, что он наделал, произнеся эти слова. Джек медленно вышел из него и нашел полотенце, чтобы вытереть всех троих, затем подтянул штаны Стива и усадил его обратно на стул. Тот податливо обмяк, довольно урча, когда Брок уселся рядом и снова принялся его зацеловывать. Это было почти слишком просто.

*

До той ночи Джек никогда не видел Брока таким взбудораженным. Они пошли в комнату Стива и раздели его вдвоем. Стив подергивался немного, от щекотки и возбуждения от вида кляпа, лежащего на зеленых простынях и ждущего своего часа. Они разработали его как следует и довели до полной готовности, после чего Брок надел на него новое эрекционное кольцо. Они застегнули на запястьях Стива наручники, новые, кожаные и толстые, и подняли его руки вверх к открытым стропилам, защелкивая в укрепленную скобу. Затем они закрепили распорку на его щиколотках, широко разведя ему ноги. Для завершения картины эту распорку они зафиксировали второй скобой на полу.

Всё выглядело так, словно они просто связывают его как обычно, как Брок привык это делать, но они не были настолько глупыми, чтобы сделать то, что они запланировали сделать с супер-солдатом, не предприняв повышенных мер безопасности.

Стив улыбался, широко и счастливо, когда Джек потянулся за ремнем, который он уже использовал на нем. Он послушно открыл рот, когда Брок поднял кляп к его лицу.

Джек выпустил один конец ремня, стоя за спиной Стива. Тот был напряженным от предвкушения.

— Ты готов, щенок?

Стив кивнул.

Джек начал лупить его ремнем, быстро и жестко. Стив вскрикивал за кляпом. Брок наблюдал с широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Отсоси ему, — приказал Джек.

Брок опустился перед Стивом на колени и начал вылизвать его член вдоль по стволу. Стив застонал и завертелся, и тогда Джек ударил его снова, прямо между лопаток.

Так продолжалось долгое время. Брок встал и повернул рукоятку на кляпе, проталкивая шар глубже в рот Стива. Стив издал тихий давящийся звук и заворочался. Брок шагнул к комоду в углу комнаты и вытащил небольшой футляр. Вернувшись к Стиву, он начал расстегивать его пирсинг, а затем вставил вместо него новый, в виде колечка. Он сделал это с обеих сторон, затем подобрал длинную цепь и закрепил ее между колечками, туго потянув потом на себя, заставив Стива выгнуться, заскулить и задергаться. Джек снова его ударил.

— Он тверже, чем алмаз, Джек. — Джек притормозил на минутку, чтобы посмотреть, как Брок отстегивает цепь от одного колечка и продевает ее через петлю в ошейнике, пристегивая затем обратно к пирсингу. Цепь была слишком короткой для этого, больно натягивая соски Стива. Тот тяжело дышал через нос и двигал бедрами вперед и назад, пытаясь найти какое-нибудь трение для своего члена.

Джек шагнул за Стива.  
— Он сам в этом виноват, детка. Наш щенок забрался в постель к парочке волков.

Стив поплыл. Но, что было важнее, Брок был в экстазе. Его глаза были огромными и чертовски счастливыми. Всё, чего хотел Джек, это оттащить его в сторону и оттрахать на глазах у беспомощного Стива. Он поднял руку и повернул рукоять кляпа совсем немного, заталкивая шар глубже. Стив застонал и дернул бедрами.

— Можно я скажу ему? — прошептал Брок. — Пожалуйста, Джеки, пожалуйста…

*

Джек влюбился в Брока, когда они были детьми. Точнее, Брок был ребенком, а Джек вполне мог называть себя взрослым, но все еще не чувствовал себя им. Брок был едва совершеннолетним твинком, а Джек только-только перевелся в Щ.И.Т. Он всегда говорил, что если бы Брок был девчонкой, они бы поженились в первый же месяц, когда начали трахаться, потому что момент тогда был просто идеальным. Судьба или что-то типа того. Однако, вещи тогда были немного другими. К счастью, Джек был слишком пугающим для людей в Щ.И.Т.е, так что правило «Не Спрашивай Не Говори» отлично работало, и ни у кого не хватило смелости задать ему этот вопрос.

А Броку совсем не было до этого дела. Он не знал, чего он хочет, зато Джек знал. Джек видел, что пацану нужно, чтобы кто-то держал его под контролем. Гидра отлично подходила для этого; это было довольно просто сделать. Брок был таким податливым в годы своей юности, что просто двигался в направлении, которое ему указывал Джек.

Это был союз, благословленный небесами. Давать Броку порядок и трахать его до беспамятства делало Джека счастливым. А делать Брока счастливым делало Джека чертовски счастливым. Это было странно. Это было любовью, предполагал Джек. Но все равно это было чертовски странно.

Джек не ожидал влюбиться в парня вроде Брока. Джек был тихим, Брок шумным. Джек был терпеливым, а Брок взбалмошным. Но иногда, когда мир вокруг них выстраивался особенным образом, в глазах Брока появлялся взгляд, от которого Джек таял, который заставлял Джека впиваться в Брока зубами и никогда-никогда не отпускать.

Таким взглядом он смотрел на Джека сейчас.

*

— Да, детка. Скажи это.

Брок подошел к Стиву, облизался и сжал его бедра, прижимая к себе близко-близко.

— Хайль Гидра, — прошептал Брок Стиву на ухо.

Джек оторвал взгляд от ухмылки Брока, чтобы посмотреть на Стива.

Стив буквально окаменел на месте. Он сфокусировал взгляд на Броке, затем на Джеке и снова на Броке, его глаза метались, став едва на миллиметр шире.

Он чуть мотнул головой, несколько раз моргнув, словно пытаясь стряхнуть пелену с глаз или вытряхнуть эти слова из ушей. Это движение было крошечным, но весьма говорящим.

Ухмылка Брока стала острее, он погладил Стива по лицу.  
— Ты услышал всё правильно, малыш.

Стив снова покачал головой, не веря, напуганно; совсем как это нравилось Броку. Он потянул наручники, но, разумеется, они не поддались. Стив, правда, об этом не знал. Все это время он считал, что на нем наручники, которые он с легкостью мог бы сломать. С самого начала Стив был способен выбраться изо всего, что они на него надевали, ему просто не приходило в голову это проверять. Но сейчас все было по-другому. Эти оковы были усилены для супер-солдата. Стив уставился на них в ужасе, отчаянно дергая без какого-либо успеха. Его ноги натянули цепь, удерживавшую распорку прикованной к кронштейну в полу. Если бы ему удалось найти опору, он смог бы вырваться на свободу, однако он был надежно зафиксирован.

Улыбка Брока стоила всех усилий. Это была улыбка, в которую Джек влюбился.

Стив снова потянул наручники, с силой дергая их, но не в состоянии высвободиться. Его огромные глаза теперь переполняла паника, он отчаянно дергался в оковах, тяжело дыша через нос.

— Это оно, питомец? Твое табу?

Стив встретил взгляд Джека и отчаянно закивал.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы убрали кляп?

Он кивнул снова. Его глаза стали влажными в уголках.

Удивительно, как сильно два простых слова могли кого-то изменить. Хайль Гидра. Джек восхищенно рассматривал Стива, напуганного и трясущегося, пытающегося увернуться от блуждающих рук Брока. Он издал влажный всхлип за кляпом, когда Брок сжал его член и начал водить по нему над кольцом. Стив с отчаянием вцепился взглядом в Джека. Джек видел, как Стив пытался передать через этот взгляд весь свой ужас. Это работало, однако это не волновало ни Джека, ни Брока.

Джек сунул руку в карман и достал маленький замок, подняв его перед глазами Стива. Стив дернулся в сторону, насколько ему позволили оковы, тряся головой и крича за кляпом. Джек шагнул ему за спину, затянул кляп еще сильнее, заставив ремень впиться в кожу Стива, и повесил замок на пряжку, намертво фиксируя кляп на голове Стива.

Затем он протянул руку к лицу Стива и провернул рукоятку еще чуть-чуть, проталкивая шар глубже в горло Стива, заставив его давиться и мотать головой в бесплотных попытках избавиться от кляпа.

Джек провел ногтями по рубцам на спине Стива, размазывая кровь, вскрывая царапины, которые уже начали залечиваться, и Стив издал ужасный звук горлом, пытаясь отстраниться. Он всхлипывал, рыдал в полную силу из-за того, что Брок натянул цепь, закрепленную на его пирсинге, и дрочил его член.

— Трахни его, Джек. Я хочу смотреть, как ты его трахаешь, пока я буду его резать. Я хочу слышать, как он разваливается на части, Джек. Заставь его плакать. Скажи ему всё. Сделай это, боже, сделай немедленно. — Он нагнулся и достал нож из ботинка, затем наклонился к лицу Стива. Джек кинул взгляд на него как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Брок слизывает дорожку слёз с щеки Стива.

Джек протянул руку вниз и положил ее между ног Стива.

Стив снова закричал, запрокинув голову, продолжая тянуть наручники.

Джек подумал отказаться от смазки, потом решил против этого. Он дотянулся до стола и выдавил немного смазки себе на пальцы, вернув их к дырке Стива. Стив задергался и сжался. Джек пытался протолкнуть в него палец, но наконец закатил глаза и кинул Броку многозначительный взгляд. Стив резко вздрогнул, когда Брок взрезал кожу на его животе, и дернулся назад, к руке Джека, насаживаясь на его пальцы. Он вскрикнул и попытался отодвинуться, но Джек обвил вторую руку вокруг пояса Стива и крепко прижал его, начав растягивать пальцами.

Сместив руку выше, Джек нащупал грудь Стива и с силой надавил на пирсинг под ладонью, жадно смяв плоть и тяжело дыша на ухо Стива.

— Хайль Гидра, — прошептал он снова. — Скоро ты тоже будешь это говорить. Все это время, Стив. Мы трахали тебя как подзаборную шлюху все это время. Видишь, теперь ты шлюха Гидры. Ты наша маленькая шлюха, щенок. Ты же этого всегда хотел, правда? Ты наш, и ты будешь кричать «Хайль Гидра» каждый раз, когда будешь кончать.

Стив дрожал в его руках, дико мотал головой, безуспешно тянул наручники, распорки, его ноги дрожали, заставляя цепь на полу звенеть. Джек бросил взгляд через плечо Стива и увидел, что Брок что-то вырезает на его груди, залитой кровью. Теперь Джек чувствовал запах крови, когда увидел ее, металлический привкус заставлял ворочаться что-то внутри него. Он с силой укусил Стива на стыке шеи и плеча, в любимом месте, пуская кровь.

Джек расстегнул штаны и одним быстрым движением ворвался в Стива, снова закричавшего за пробкой.

— Совсем как наш первый раз, правда, щенок? — сказал Джек Стиву. — Тогда твой рот тоже был заткнут. Я считал Брока идиотом, когда он решил притащить тебя в нашу постель, но, боже, как он был прав. Этот мужчина всегда прав. — Джек потянул Стива за волосы, заставив его посмотреть вниз на Брока, стоявшего на коленях и резавшего бедро Стива. — Разве он не совершенство? Это полностью было его идеей, а ты знаешь, что я не могу сказать ему «нет». И ты не можешь. И он хочет, чтобы ты плакал, ты можешь сделать это, питомец? Для него?

Стив уже плакал, но он крепко зажмурился, и Джек увидел, как слезы потекли по его лицу сильнее.

— Умничка. Ты кончишь? Когда я трахаю тебя, когда Брок режет тебя, как кусок мяса, которым ты и являешься? Что будет, когда я сниму кольцо с твоего хера? Готов поспорить, ты кончишь так бурно, что грохнешься в обморок, а твоя сперма заляпает потолок. Потому что именно так делают шлюхи. Потому что именно этого ты по-настоящему хочешь, да? Тебе похуй, что мы из Гидры, ты просто хочешь всё отпустить. Ты ждал этого с момента, когда Брок затащил тебя в ту подворотню. Блядь, когда ты разбил тот самолет. Ты просто мечтаешь, чтобы тебя изнасиловали так сильно, что ты позабудешь, кто ты есть, Капитан… Стив.

Джек никого не видел, чтобы кто-то так трясся, как Стив сейчас, а у Джека был большой опыт ведения допросов, он многое повидал. Он вслепую искал, что сказать Стиву, и каким-то образом с каждым словом попадал по больному, судя по реакции Стива. Тот ненавидел себя. Считал, что заслужил всё это. Это было так же заметно, как слезы на его лице.

— Ты не можешь от этого сбежать. Ты месяцами улыбаешься камерам, обмотанный как рыба в сети, раскрашенный как кукла. Ты дал нам проколоть твои чертовы соски. О чем ты думал? Что скажут люди? Что они скажут, когда кто-то выложит фото, на которых Капитан Америка принимает в задницу, связанный, с кляпом и до хуя счастливый, кончающий со всей дури?

Стив мотал головой и горько рыдал.

— Так ты кончишь, Стив? — тихо спросил Джек, жестко толкаясь в него, уверенно попадая по точке внутри, которая заставляла Стива сжиматься и стонать, снова, и снова, и снова. — Мы снимем это кольцо, ты кончишь?

Брок поднял взгляд, ожидая ответ Стива, и, к их обоюдному удивлению, через пару секунд Стив зажмурился, проглотил всхлип и кивнул.

— Хороший щеночек, — проурчал Джек ему на ухо. — Хороший, славный мальчик.

Брок выпрямился и прижался лицом к щеке Стива, к коже кляпа, нежно накрывая ладонью его щеку.  
— Я знал, что ты будешь хорошим, малыш. Я знал, что ты будешь очень хорошим для нас.

Стив плакал и кивал, отчаявшийся и запутавшийся, точно такой, каким Брок его хотел видеть. Джек приближался к краю и вдалбливался в Стива всё сильнее. Он протянул руку к ошейнику и принялся играться с биркой на нем.

— Сними кольцо, — сказал Джек Броку над плечом Стива. — Я хочу чувствовать, как он кончает на мне. Он заработал. Он вел себя очень хорошо.

Стив изумительно заскулил, когда пальцы Брока коснулись кольца на его члене, отдернув бедра и со стоном насаживаясь глубже на Джека, извиваясь и паникуя. Он снова тряс головой, но Джек мог сказать, что до парня уже дошло, что от его попыток не будет никакого прока. Стив застонал, когда кольцо наконец было снято с его члена, его тело двигалось вперед и назад против его воли.

Брок провел ладонью по сочащейся кровью груди Стива и опустил ее к члену, начав медленно и ровно дрочить ему в такт глубоким толчкам Джека. Стив терял себя, опав на грудь Джека, уронив голову ему на плечо. Его лицо было залито слезами, капавшими с ремня кляпа, и Джек протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по голове, отводя промокшие от пота волосы со лба. На таком близком расстоянии Джек видел, как стекленели глаза Стива, как страх в них перемешивался с похотью.

— Хайль Гидра, щенок. Ты готов кончить? Ты готов кончить для нас? Кончить для Брока? Ты представляешь, каким счастливым ты его сделаешь? — Стив свел брови на это. — Да. Он очень счастлив, питомец. Он чертовски счастлив, что ты с нами, что ты знаешь правду. Он в восторге от этого. Он ждал увидеть тебя таким с самой первой встречи, знаешь? И я не думаю, что дело в том, что ты Капитан Америка, щенок. Знаешь, что я думаю? Я думаю, он хотел сломать тебя, хотел заставить тебя плакать с первого мгновения, как он тебя увидел. Это делает тебя нашим. Ты был очень хорошим для него, для нас. Ты наш, щенок. Этого ты ждал так долго. Я чую это в тебе. Тебе больше совершенно не о чем беспокоиться.

Джек даже не был уверен в том, что говорит, но слова ощущались правильными. Он чувствовал, как Стив дрожит в его руках, и знал, как это действует на него. Глаза Брока сияли, а его улыбка ослепляла, когда он потянул голову Стива вниз, заставив встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Наш, — прошептал Брок.

Стив кивнул.

— Кончи для нас, — сказал Брок. — Кончай, красавец.

Джек толкнулся раз, второй и почувствовал, как Стив сжимается на нем, кончая в руку Брока с криком за кляпом. За ним кончил Джек глубоко внутри, а следом Брок, дроча себя и выплескиваясь на пах и ноги Стива, смешивая свое семя с тем, что вытекло из Стива. Он провел ладонью по месиву спермы и крови и поднял руку к лицу Стива, вытирая ладонь о его волосы, пока Стив, осев на грудь Джека, пытался отдышаться.

Маленькую комнату заволакивала тишина, нарушаемая только тяжелыми вдохами Стива через нос. Брок протянул Джеку пробку, взятую со стола, и Джек вышел из Стива, с легкостью вернув пробку на место. Брок довел член Стива до полной твердости и снова надел на него кольцо. Стив не протестовал, вялый и измученный. Джек с Броком опустили его руки и зафиксировали у него за спиной наручниками. Джек держал его в прямом положении, пока Брок отстегивал распорку на его щиколотках. Они отвели его к кровати, куда он безвольно упал, заплакав, когда поврежденная кожа коснулась простыней. Брок принялся ласково утешать его, и Стив вскоре затих. Они застегнули наручники на его ногах, просто для полноты картины.

Брок лег рядом со Стивом, и Джек подумал, что это может стать моментом истины. Он наблюдал, как Стив колебался некоторое время, но затем прижался к Броку, негромко вздохнув.

— Умничка, — прошептал Джек за его спиной, гладя его по руке. — Хороший щеночек.

Даже с кляпом Джек увидел это. Стив повернулся и взглянул на него через плечо, встречаясь с ним глазами. Выражение в них было слабо заметным, замешанным со страхом и неуверенностью, но оно было несомненным.

Стив улыбался.

— Все хорошо. Ты отлично справился, — ободряюще произнес Джек. — Засыпай, щенок. Мы с тобой. Ты наш.

Стив опустил голову на подушку. Завтра, когда они выйдут из комнаты и запрут Стива внутри, он уже не будет улыбаться. Возможно, в нем проснется здравый смысл, и он поймет, что это больше не игра. Это будет значить, что Джек с Броком смогут сломать его по новой, может быть, даже несколько раз, но сейчас это не имело значения. Сейчас Стив засыпал в их руках. Сейчас Стив верил, что они дали ему что-то, в чем он нуждался.

Брок перегнулся через Стива и прижался к губам Джека. Джек чувствовал в поцелуе, что Брок был счастлив. Только это имело значение.

Это значило, что Джек тоже был счастлив.


End file.
